A Boyfriend For Christmas
by TwilightCakes
Summary: Renesmee is lonely being the only single person in her family. She longs for one thing - love. Will her best friend Jacob make her Christmas wish for a boyfriend come true? Romance/Fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Naughty Thoughts

**This fic is based on my all time favorite cheesy Lifetime Christmas Movie, _A Boyfriend For Christmas. _I've always loved it and I wanted to write another fic for Jake and Nessie after seeing Breaking Dawn. While this fic isn't entirely like the movie, the idea of it is loosely based on it - with Jake and Ness tossed in for the enjoyment of the Twihards. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Naughty Thoughts<strong>

**Renesmee**

"_Yes _Alice, I'm still coming home for Christmas!"

Renesmee grinned into the phone as she hurried along the crowded sidewalk. She was on her way to her last exam of her first semester at college with Leah. Her Russian History final was the last hurdle standing between her and a long, relaxing Christmas break.

"Oh _yay! _I can't wait for you to unwrap all your presents! Rose and I went to Tiffany's in New York a few weekends ago, and I can't wait for you to see-"

"If you tell me it won't be a surprise Alice!" she quickly interrupted. Alice had a tendency to get ahead of herself.

"Oh, okay," her aunt replied, her excited voice growing a little dull.

"I'll be home tomorrow and I can't wait to see you," Renesmee added, hoping to cheer her up.

"Alright, but you have to promise to set aside some time for your dear aunt before your silly _dog_ steals you away."

"Alice…"

"See you then!" Alice trilled before hanging up. Renesmee tried not to roll her eyes as she slipped her cell phone back into her pocket. She turned to Leah, who was walking beside her and giving her a knowing grin.

"They can't wait to get their little baby Renesmee home so they can spoil you rotten," she laughed, linking arms with her. Renesmee laughed, pulling her hat down further over her copper curls. Neither she nor Leah really needed the coats and gloves they were donning; it was all for show. To them, the December weather was barely noticeable.

"You can't wait to get home either, who are you kidding? You get to run around and be all wolfy with Zach."

Leah blushed, her dark eyes going from no-nonsense to dreamy in a matter of seconds. "I know, right?" she laughed.

Renesmee giggled with her, happy that Leah was finally so light hearted and content. For most of her life, Jacob's beta and friend had been a somber shell of a girl, rarely smiling and almost _never _laughing. Over the years, Renesmee had grown accustomed to inviting her along when she and Jacob would do fun things. The older she got, the closer she and Leah had become. Now, Leah was her closest friend besides Jacob.

"The last thing I expected when I went home over Thanksgiving was to imprint," Leah admitted.

"Did you ever think you would?"

"Honestly, no. But…then it just happened when Zach moved here. I never thought I would….and the fact that I was the pack's first double imprint is kinda strange to wrap my head around I'm the pack freak - only girl to phase, only wolf to imprint on another wolf. Although I'm more partial the latter freakish thing," she admitted with a smile.

"It's amazing," Renesmee assured her as they walked. "I'm happy you have an imprint. Now you have a new best friend like I do."

Leah smirked as they walked along, her eyes getting a little hazy. Leah had been phasing for years, just hanging around La Push as a member of Jacob's pack for almost a decade. When Renesmee was full grown and seven years of age, she had decided to go to college in Seattle to get away for awhile. She had picked a small, private school on the outskirts of the city, and when she told Leah about her plans to go away to school the gleam in her friend's eye had been unmistakable. Leah had packed up and gone with her, much to Jacob's relief. Renesmee knew that he felt better about her going away to school with another wolf to protect her. Renesmee had grown close to Leah over the years as Jacob's imprint and was really just happy to have a constant friend and roommate. They lived together in an apartment on campus and enjoyed their college life very much - neither one had to hide what they really were.

"Yeah, friend…" Leah laughed nervously. She glanced at Renesmee sideways, giving her a coy expression.

"What? I'm just saying I'm happy for you! Why's that weird?"

And she was. Jacob telling her he had imprinted on her was one of her fondest memories of childhood. He had told her on her first birthday that a special kind of Quileute magic bonded them together for always. He explained it all as he extended the length of her special bracelet he had given her after she was born. Renesmee reached under her coat as she thought of that day, touching the soft leather braid on her wrist. They had been the best of friends ever since, and she cherished little else above her friendship with Jacob.

"Ness, he's….he's a friend, but I think I may like him a little more than that."

Renesmee laughed loudly, earning her a few looks from nearby students as they walked. "What? Really?"

Leah laughed. "Of course. Have you seen him without a shirt on? Talk about ripped. He puts all the other guys to shame."

"Hey, not so fast," Renesmee said, jabbing her friend playfully in the side. Leah snorted, shaking her head.

"Jacob? _Bleeech_," she joked.

"But your imprint…he's still in high school!"

"Yeah, and? He'll grow up. I'm not getting any older," Leah pointed out.

"But he's your imprint!" Renesmee laughed, biting her lip. They wove through the crowded sidewalk together, avoiding other students as they walked and talked.

"Right. So are Paul and Rachel. They're married."

"You're right," Renesmee said slowly. "But their imprint was more like…romantic, right? Some are more….um…friends?"

"Depends," Leah admitted slowly. "Sometimes the whole imprint situation changes with the needs of the people involved. Paul and Rachel's made them become more than friends. _Much_ more than friends."

"I guess you're right," she agreed with a shrug.

"Just be happy that we both have our own overgrown dogs," she muttered. They both laughed as they hurried up the steps of the main building on campus.

Renesmee knew that as much as Leah joked she was overjoyed that she had imprinted. Zach was the great nephew of one of Billy Black's brother, and had been living with his family out of state. When he phased that summer for the first time, the pack had invited him to live in Forks to be with the rest of them. He had joined Sam's pack immediately, and he and Leah crossed paths while he was patrolling one night. Leah had been home for Thanksgiving break and was just phasing to take a run. They had locked eyes and the rest was history. Leah had done nothing but talk about him since she had returned from Thanksgiving break.

"Are you excited to go home to see yours?"

"I just want to see him," Renesmee lamented sadly, biting her lip. She had stayed at school over the holiday, claiming she had to work. Even though her family was nothing but close and supportive, holidays brought out the worst of the lovey-dovey stuff that she pretended to hate. In a house full of couples, it was difficult to be the only single person. As a child she rarely noticed; as an adult, it was like it was being shoved down her throat. It wasn't that she hated seeing her affectionate family members; in reality, she was quite envious. It was very difficult to constantly be surrounded by people who were so in love while she had no one.

_Yes you do. You have a best friend who adores you, and vice versa_, she chided herself. When things at home got complicated or too PDA-ish for her tastes, she could always count on Jacob to take her away and have some fun together. She brushed her hair behind her ear and tried to remember that Jacob would be there for her always.

"What's with you?" Leah asked as they walked into the building. Renesmee shifted her backpack on her shoulders, debating whether or not to confide in Leah. She paused on the steps, moving out of the way of the other students as they hurried to class.

"It's just that….I'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. I want what you have with Zach. I mean….I hear you guys talk on the phone and…he flirts with you. I know you pretend to hate it, but Leah…come on. Isn't it nice?"

"Of course it is. I'm trying to keep things casual for awhile. He's a senior in high school, barely eighteen. I'm a lot older, but…it's nice to be wanted. Finally," she said softly. "But you acted so surprised when I told you that I liked him like _that_ back there. You _had _to know."

"I had a feeling, you simply confirmed it. I'm just….a little envious of the fact that he sees you as more than just friends. Is that weird?"

Leah gave her a perplexed look, tucking her shoulder length hair behind her ears. "No, of course not. But I don't get it - guys drool over you all the time. What do you think I have that you can't?"

Renesmee sighed, trying her best not to sound whiny. "I just…my family is so weird and protective. Can you imagine if I brought a guy home? They would just….tear him up. Figuratively, I mean."

"Well…maybe you just haven't found the right guy."

"I _know_ I haven't. Can you imagine the third degree Jacob would give him if I brought him home? He'd probably run a background check on him the minute I told him his name."

Leah burst out laughing, shaking her head. "You're right on that one. But…isn't it nice to have someone so protective looking out for you?"

"Pffff….No. Jacob would rip me to pieces if he saw me bring home a boyfriend."

A knowing smile crossed Leah's face. "He might not rip _you _to pieces…but the guy? I'd kiss him goodbye!"

"Yeah," Renesmee agreed. "Do all….do all imprints turn…romantic or…or just some?"

One of Leah's dark eyebrows shot up. "Why do you ask?"

Renesmee shrugged, trying to keep herself from blushing harder than she already was. "I….just wondered. That's all. Hey, we're going to be late. Professor Downey will lock the doors on us if we don't hurry!" she said quickly. Leah made a _tsking_ noise in her throat before following Renesmee up the rest of the stairs. They made it to their final just in time, taking seats beside each other as the final exam was passed out.

An hour later, Renesmee was feeling a little guilty; she wasn't really trying her hardest on this particular exam. All of her thoughts kept wandering to what Leah had said about imprinting.

Did all imprints take a turn for the romantic, or did some just remain friends? The question plagued her as she tried to focus on her exam. Her analytical side wanted there to be some sort of imprinting reference guide that she could use to compare her experiences to. She didn't have much to base her thoughts on - a few of the older wolves were married to their imprints, but that didn't necessarily mean she and Jacob would be like that. Claire was still too young to compare, although Quil was easily to her what Jacob was to Renesmee - best friends. Jacob had never made a secret that she was his imprint, and he had always answered her questions about it over the years. Honestly, she didn't think about the whole 'imprinting' thing much anymore.

However, she did think about something else.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had been a little relieved to get to leave him for awhile and go away to college. Things had been a little funny between them before she left, and she hadn't been able to put her finger on _why. _Part of her thought the awkwardness she sometimes felt around him was all in her head.

_In my head along with all my naughty thoughts about him, _she thought with a smirk. Jacob's wide, tan, chest flashed to the front of her mind, making her smile. On habit, she looked around the room as if her father was going to pop out of the corner and hear her errant thoughts about how deliciously sexy Jacob was without a shirt on.

_I shouldn't think things like that. If anyone knew I think about him shirtless I think I would want to crawl into a ball and die. _

Thinking about Jacob in all of his chiseled, shirtless glory was something new for her. Jacob was and always shad been her best friend and that was enough.

Or was it?

x-x-x-x-x-x

Aaaand here I am again. With a Christmas story. Don't kill me : ( This little plot bunny bit me on the ass at work as I was decorating my cubicle for Christmas, and I stopped dousing things in tinsel long enough to jot this one down. Chapters will be short and sweet and un-beta'd, so excuse any errors as they are all mine. This will be complete by Christmas, as it is merely a little Christmassy side project to get us all in the holiday spirit : )

Please Review! Next chapter will be up on Saturday!


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas List

**Chapter 2: Christmas List**

**Jacob**

* * *

><p>Jacob sighed, looking over the top of his computer. It was the last day of work for him before Christmas, and his concentration on his work duties had fled long ago. There were just a few things he needed to get finished before he could leave for the day and not think about work for a whole entire week. He had used all of his vacation time to get a solid week off work, which he never did. He wouldn't have any spare days left after the next week off, but it would be worth it.<p>

Renesmee was coming home.

Glancing up over his computer, he pushed his safety glasses up his nose as he surveyed the warehouse. People were winding down as first shift got ready to end and his employees were starting to scatter. He couldn't blame them; Christmas Eve was the following night and no one was thinking about work. He loved his job as a warehouse supervisor, but today he was ready to be anywhere but there.

"Heading out?" his foreman asked. Jacob nodded, removing his ear plugs and shrugging out of his florescent safety vest.

"Just finishing up my paperwork. My inbox is completely clean, but I still feel like there's something I'm forgetting."

"You're the boss, you're always gonna be busy. I'm sticking around for an extra few minutes, if something comes up I'll take care of it. Will you just go already?" he asked with a grin. Jacob nodded, knowing it was time for him to leave. Tim was an excellent foreman and he trusted him to get anything taken care of that might come up.

"See ya in a week. Oh Tim, and if something goes wrong while I'm gone…."

His coworker grinned. "Don't call?"

Jacob returned his smile, nodding. "Right. I knew I put you in charge when I'm gone for a reason."

"See ya man. Don't even think about work until you have to. I'm officially banning you from this place."

"Sounds good. I'm out!" he called over his shoulder, exiting the warehouse. Usually his days managing the small warehouse on the outskirts of Forks flew by, but the past few days his heart simply hadn't been in his work. Renesmee was coming home and he could think about little else as he hadn't seen her since August.

Renesmee was his best friend – she always had been and she always would be. However, now that she was full grown and _very _much a grown up woman, things were complicated. The fact that he had imprinted on her had never been a secret. In fact, it was something they had talked about openly ever since she was a little girl. Jacob had made no secret of that fact that he belonged to her and would be her best friend for as long as she would have him. They had no problems hugging, play-fighting, hunting, and just joking around together. However, after her seventh birthday the year before, Renesmee had become different.

Shy.

Hesitant.

Different.

For the first time in her life, he didn't know how to handle this change. There was, after all, no handbook on imprinting.

Jacob had kept his distance, putting a hold on the whole 'affectionate touching' aspect of their relationship. When she announced the next spring that she wanted to go to college in Seattle he hadn't been the least bit surprised that she wanted some distance from everything. He could easily understand how her entire family, the pack, and even _he_ would make her feel a little smothered. Letting her go away to college had been the hardest thing he had ever had to endure, but he knew it was for the better. The fact that it was making Renesmee so happy to go to school did ease his suffering a little. After all, if she was happy he was happy as well.

He sped most of the way home, anxious to get to his house. Work had been difficult to concentrate on ever since she had told him she was coming home for Christmas. His job was usually a welcomed distraction from everything else in life; he got to use computers and mingle with some of the company big wigs, but he also got to do what he loved – work with his hands. However, it would be nice to be gone for a week.

_A week of nothing but Renesmee,_ he thought with a grin. He knew he was grinning to himself like a jackass, but he couldn't make himself care. She was coming _home._

Flying into his house, he realized it was a complete mess. Playing Alpha to a pack of shape shifters and having a full time job didn't leave him much time to dedicate to keeping house. Jacob dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and immediately set to work. He needed to do his best to clean it before she came home – what if she wanted to visit?

He paused as he scrubbed his bathroom sink. Would she want to come to his house? Alone? If she did, did it mean anything?

No, he decided. They would pick up where they left off, same as always. Friends.

Just friends.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he rinsed the foaming soap away from the white sink. He had loved her as a friend since they first met eyes. The earth moved, his heart expanded, and he had fallen in love with the little tiny girl in Rosalie's arms. That love was still there, but before she left for college he couldn't help but notice that a different kind of love was starting to creep in, demanding a little crevice in his heart.

And he knew just what it was.

Romantic love.

It was no longer the '_I love you, let's go play in the meadow and get ice cream later' _love.

It was suddenly the '_I'm in love with you, let's take our clothes off and spend forever together'_ love.

He glanced at himself in the mirror, his reflection returning his somewhat horror-struck look.

This was definitely going to get a little complicated. Racing to the kitchen, he grabbed a cold bottle of beer and opened it, downing almost the entire bottle in one chug. It helped calm him down a little as he stood in his now spotless kitchen.

"Take it slow, don't make things weird. It'll only get weird if you make it weird," he coached himself. "Great, now I'm talking to myself."

Glancing around his house, he realized he had worked too quickly. Nessie wouldn't be home until the next day, and he was already bored and thinking too much. Picking up the phone, he hit number one on the speed dial and waited to hear her bell-like voice answer.

"Hey-ya butt sneeze."

He frowned, pulling the phone away from his ear to growl at it.

"Nice to talk to you too Leah. As usual."

"It's a term of endearment – really."

"Right. Listen, is Ness around? I wanted to say goodnight."

"Might want to tell her something else," Leah grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed quickly. He heard her call for Renesmee and seconds later he heard a few giggles and then his imprint was saying his name. He had to blink a few times to clear his head; her voice sounded so good after all their time apart.

"Hey you. Whatcha up to?"

"Um…just a movie night with Leah, mixed in with some packing. And wine."

"You're drinking?" he practically shouted, sitting up straight on his couch.

Renesmee shushed Leah's outburst and _'told you so's_!" in the background, returning to the phone seconds later.

"Leah told me you would freak out," she said sadly.

"No, no, I'm just…surprised. Didn't know you liked wine."

"Oh yeah. It's really all I like to drink. I can't do the hard stuff like she does."

"Right…" he said slowly. He pictured his Nessie at a crowded bar, talking and laughing as guys crowded around her, drooling at his imprint. They would take turns buying her shots, flirting with her, and trying to get her into bed. His sweet, innocent Nessie….

Her voice brought him back to reality and away from his harrowing thoughts.

"Jake, it's just some wine. Leah can't even get drunk and well…I wanted to try it. We have chick flick and wine nights all the time. I'm an adult. People experiment when they go to college."

Jacob swallowed a comment that was on the tip of his tongue, opting instead to calmly remind himself that his imprint was an adult. If she wanted to fly to the moon she should be able to; nothing should stop her.

"One thing though," he insisted.

Renesmee sighed as if she was expecting a verbal lashing from him. Instead, he chuckled. Biting back a remark her father would use, he simply said "Don't let Leah fool you. Wolves can get drunk – they just have to know how to hold their liquor."

"I heard that!" Leah shouted in the background. Renesmee laughed and the tinkling sound music to his ears.

"I miss that laugh. When do I get to see you?"

"Christmas Day of course!" she replied. "I promised Alice I would give her Christmas Eve, but come Christmas morning I'm all yours," she promised.

"Sounds great. So can I ask what's on your Christmas list?"

"Jake, I don't need more stuff. I need a vacation from school and a hunt with my best friend," she said softly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. But getting gushy with me isn't going to make me forget my original question. What do you want for Christmas?

Suddenly, he heard Leah stomp up to the phone and pull it away from Renesmee so that she could talk.

"Don't give her something she wants, Jakey," Leah said in a joking tone. "Give her something she _needs!"_

Jacob frowned at the phone as he pulled it away from his ear. _What on earth did that mean?_ He listened as Leah and Renesmee laughed, their giggles a little more shrill than usual.

_Maybe they've had a little more wine than I expected, _he thought with a smirk. Somehow, the idea of his Renesmee away at college and having a wine night was sexy somehow; grownup even. He knew that the disturbing picture he had gotten earlier of her in a bar surrounded in guys just wasn't her. He knew her too well, and the realistic side of him argued that she wouldn't be interested in that scene.

Not his Ness.

Or did he know her? She had been gone for months now, away at college and on her own for the first time. Could she have changed that much?

For years the Quileute magic that bonded him to her had been simple and beautiful. He loved her as a best friend and wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and protected. That worked great – for the first seven years. After birthday number seven things got a little complicated as her body, needs, and even attitude changed. One day he looked at her and she wasn't his 'Little Nessie' anymore.

She was Renesmee – one of the most beautiful, jaw dropping, drool-inspiring women he had ever laid eyes on.

The announcement that she was going away to school had given him some peace of mind – he could still love and appreciate her, but it would give him some time to learn to control himself around her. This newer, grown up version of her made his thoughts a lot harder to control around her father. Bella had not been guarding Jacob's thoughts for years; there was no need. Jacob was happy she was with Edward and no longer thought maliciously about him at all. In fact, he was so happy when he was around their daughter that his relationship with the Cullens had miraculously improved tenfold since Renesmee's birth.

He gulped, dreading the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Something she needs? What's that?"

Leah barked out a new fit of laughter, ignoring his imprint's pleas to return the phone.

"Tell Jake what was on your Christmas list earlier today Ness," she urged. I could hear Renesmee refusing in the background, threatening to kill her.

"What does she want?" Jacob demanded. "What did she say? Tell me Leah, or I'll swear I'll go all Alpha on you-"

"Oh Jake," Leah said in a knowing tone, "No need for that. I'll tell you what she wants. Your little Renesmee wants a boyfriend."

* * *

><p>First of all, THANK YOU to all of you who added this fic to your alerts and favorites, and an extra special thanks to those who reviewed and cheered me on. I'm having so much fun writing this!<p>

Be sure to follow me on Twitter (at)TwilightCakes. I'm skipping the review replies right now in order to spend more time writing (Everyone is okay with that, right?) and I should have another chapter up tomorrow.

This story is ultra fluffy – do we eventually want some citrusy/lemony goodness or no? Thoughts?

Up Next: Jacob has a chat with Daddy Cullen about Renesmee's Christmas List.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

**Chapter 3: The Deal**

**Jacob**

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Jacob sprang out of bed in a hurry. The dim, dreary weather outside did little to change his already excitable mood. He wanted to talk to Edward before Renesmee arrived home later that afternoon. He had something very important to clear with the father of his imprint before she arrived.<p>

As he was falling asleep the night before, an idea had come to him. Why make the whole shift in their relationship awkward? He had been dreading the upcoming shift, knowing the it was inevitable. Honestly, he had no idea how to go from best friends to more without something terribly awkward happening. With his luck, it would send them spiraling backwards and make things even harder.

Jacob pulled on his clothes, imagining how that conversation would go. _"Hey, I know we're friends and have been since you were born, but I think you're really hot."_

He winced, pulling on a plaid shirt and some jeans. No, that certainly wasn't how he wanted things to go. That had 'failure' written all over it in his opinion.

Instead, he pictured a different scenario. A fun, perhaps slightly less awkward one. Telling her he was falling in love with her like _that _should be smooth - flawless. What if he just flat out offered to let her take him for a boyfriend test spin? That way, he could work on wooing her with no pressure - after all, it was just a silly Christmas present. It would give him an opportunity to let her see what he had to offer. According to Leah, she had said she wanted a boyfriend, and he wasn't about to deny his imprint anything she wanted. Now all he had to do was make sure her father was on board with what he had planned.

He grinned to himself as he jumped into his truck and made his way to Edward and Bella's cottage. _One boyfriend, coming up!_

* * *

><p>"You're joking."<p>

Jacob shifted in his chair, letting Edward scan his mind as he sat with him at the kitchen table of the cottage. Bella was out doing some last minute Christmas shopping (as she always did) and he was left alone with Renesmee's father. He watched as Edward ran a pale hand through his coppery hair, his eyebrows pinched together in thought.

"Your plan is to literally _gift _yourself to her?" he asked skeptically.

"Technically, yes. A boyfriend for Christmas. She said it herself."

"You heard Leah say it," Edward corrected him. Jacob glared at him, mentally begging him for a break.

_It's just something fun that I want to do for her. I want her to see what it's like to be with me….that way. Give me a break, please. I've never asked you for much, and I've always followed your rules. And you know I'm not one to follow rules._

"That you are not," Edward agreed.

_I'm just asking for this one day. _

Edward winced as he listened to Jacob's thoughts, pressing his lips together. "You think this is a good idea?"

"Honestly Edward, do you think I would I do it if I didn't?"

"Honestly, no. You're a little overzealous at times Jacob, but I know you would do anything for my daughter."

_Something I've proved, time and time again. She comes first. Can't you see how happy it makes me to give her what she wants?_

"Yes, but is what she wants perhaps the best thing?"

Jacob nodded firmly. "She's full grown. She's a woman now….we both know that. She's been away at school for an entire semester and….and even before she left things were…different," he said, jiggling his leg nervously under the table.

_I've always loved her. It's just….a different kind of love now. _

"You couldn't possibly know that yet, Jacob."

"How would you know?" Jacob asked. He mentally pleaded with Edward, showing him bits and pieces of his memories of Renesmee before she left for school. The tentative touches, longing gazes and cautious yet flirty conversations between them were clearly not the actions of best friends.

_It was starting to change, Edward. Without my control. She needed space and I have given it to her. Willingly. But before she left for school…things were changing._

"I agree," Edward said, giving him a nod.

_You have your happiness with her mom. I've been content to love her as a friend since she was a baby. But now….now she's older. Grown up. She's a woman Edward. Let me love her the way you love Bella. Please, just give me this. I'll never ask you for anything else._

Edward gave him a wry stare. "Can I have that in contract form?"

"Do you want to see a grown man beg? Is that what you're hoping to get out of this?"

"No," Edward admitted, giving Jacob a small smile. "No, I won't make you bed. I just want to consider aspects. Say this 'boyfriend for a day' goes well. Then what?"

"I'll throw in a gift receipt if she doesn't like me," he quipped.

"Clever," Edward replied, rolling his eyes. "Be serious."

"If she wants to go back to being friends, then….then fine. It's not like I'm going to show up here and hop into bed with her."

Edward answered with a growl.

"Don't go all vampy on me. I just want to show up here and….and maybe take her on a date. Cook her dinner. Maybe hold her hand. You know I wouldn't push her, Edward. Come on."

Edward relaxed slightly, inhaling deeply. "I know you wouldn't, Jacob."

Jacob sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was relieved that Edward was being somewhat open to his ridiculous idea for a Christmas present. He just wanted to give Renesmee what she wanted for Christmas - simple as that. Now all he needed was Edward's support. His relationship with Renesmee's father had improved drastically over the years and they had let their bygones be bygones. Nothing in the past mattered; it had been laid to rest. Jacob was her best friend and protector and would lay his life on the line if it meant keeping her safe and her father knew it.

_I'm asking you because I have respect for you, _he offered as a last ditch effort. He wanted Edward's support with this; he knew he already had Bella's.

Edward sighed, gazing at him across the table. "I suppose I am only postponing the inevitable."

"I knew you'd see my side of things," Jacob said triumphantly. He reached across the wooden table and grabbed Edward's stony hand in a firm shake. "Now….I've got some errands to run. Do you mind if I come by and say hello tonight?"

"Could I stop you?" Edward asked with a twinkle in his golden eyes.

Jacob shook his head. "Like to see you try."

With that, he hurried out of the cabin and jumped back into his truck. Speeding to the nearest Wal-Mart, he grabbed a cart and headed to the holiday section to load up. He grabbed a big red bow, a dozen boxes of Christmas lights, and anything else that he could get his hands on. When he hit the checkout, the cashier grinned up at him as she rung him up.

"Big Christmas planned?"

He grinned. "Biggest one yet."

* * *

><p>Cue the 'awwws'. Next up: Renesmee returns home and our starring couple is reunited.<p>

I have a list of cutesy activities planned for our duo, but what would you like to see them do? (No, screwing like bunnies doesn't count! Lol) Is there anything special you think Jake would do for Renesmee while he's her boyfriend?


	4. Chapter 4: A Christmas Wish

**Chapter 4: A Christmas Wish**

**Renesmee**

* * *

><p>From the moment she arrived home, Renesmee had been bombarded with her relatives. Esme wanted her to try her cooking, Rosalie wanted to show off her newly decorated closet, Emmett wanted to hear all about the college parties, and Alice wanted to see pictures. It was almost too much to handle.<p>

By the time they were all settled around the Christmas tree unwrapping presents, Renesmee was about ready to collapse from exhaustion. Gazing across the room, she locked eyes with her father as he offered her a gentle smile. Renesmee knew that her mother was blocking her thoughts, but they still managed to share a silent exchange. She watched as he wrapped his arm around her mother, pulling her close to whisper something. Renesmee knew that they were planning 'hunts' that would last all night again. She couldn't be sure, but she supposed such outings had little to do with actual hunting. She shuddered and tried to think of anything else.

_Where was Jacob? _She wondered. Normally he would have been at the house waiting for her to arrive; however, today he was noticeably missing.

_I hope I get to see him soon, _she thought to herself with a soft smile.

"This one next!" Alice insisted, shoving a pretty box at her. Renesmee jumped, coming back to reality. She tore it open, revealing a beautiful violet cashmere scarf.

"Oh Alice, this is so beautiful!" she exclaimed, wrapping it around her neck.

Alice beamed, nudging Rosalie. "Told you it was the perfect color."

"The dusty rose would have worked well also," Rosalie pretended to huff. Renesmee rolled her eyes as her aunts playfully bickered about trivial things like scarf colors and what gloves would match as she unwrapped more presents.

As lovely as her gifts were, it was difficult for her to find joy in material things. She watched her relatives together, each one seated next to their mate as they opened their gifts. All around the room, the pairs of two seemed to taunt her as the night wore on. Everyone looked so happy and complete with their other half, and she found herself wishing to have the same thing. As silly as her wish for a boyfriend had been, it was times like these that made her long for the simple joy of love and companionship. With a heavy sigh, she returned to unwrapping presents and playing 'Santa' as she always did. Ever since she was a little girl, it had been Renesmee's duty to sort through the massive pile of presents under their elaborate tree and hand them out to the proper recipients.

"Who is that little pile for?" Bella asked, pointing to the bundle of presents against the fireplace. Renesmee smiled to herself, grateful that her father couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Jacob," she replied, biting her lip. She could hardly wait to give Jacob his presents each year; every Christmas she and Jacob had always prided themselves on buying the most perfect, personal gifts for each other. Opening presents from Jacob was always the ultimate surprise, for he almost always managed to get her something she loved but hadn't thought to wish for.

The family took turns opening gifts as the night evening wore on, and the longer it went the more impatient Renesmee grew. She wanted to see Jacob quite badly, but didn't want to insult her family by asking to go visit him.

As if he had been reading her mind, there was a soft knock on the front door. Carlisle stood, rushing with vampire speed to appear at the door. She heard it open and soon Jacob's warm, woodsy scent was wafting into the room. Renesmee was at the door with one quick burst of speed, only to slide to a rather ungraceful halt in the foyer. She shook her head and tried to get herself together after her rather clumsy entrance, all of the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her grandfather gave her a knowing look as he quickly returned to the living room to give them a bit of privacy.

"Um, hi," she said, suddenly shy.

Jacob's tan face spread into a slow smile as he watched her stand before him, clearly trying to compose herself.

"Hey," he breathed back. They grinned at each other for a moment, forgetting all the awkwardness that had arisen between them before she had left for school. Forgotten were the tentative touches, jumpiness, and nervous smiles that had been there months ago. For a moment, they were simply Nessie and Jacob.

Without wasting another second, she flung her arms around him at the exact moment he embraced her. Jacob laughed as he lifted her off the ground in a tight embrace, both of them smiling from ear to ear.

"Happy to see me?"

"You have no idea," she whispered.

Renesmee squeezed Jacob tight, letting herself finally embrace her other half that she had missed so much. Even if things were slightly awkward and strange between them lately, he was still the person she considered her closest companion. After all, Jacob had known her from the beginning - good and bad, inside and out. An entire semester apart had made her ache for him without her even realizing it.

"I missed you," she whispered, letting her nose touch the soft skin of his neck. Jacob chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest. She squeezed his warm, hard body tighter as she realized that he was finally right in front of her.

_Finally._

"I missed you too honey," he said, setting her down. She beamed up at him, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

"Wanna open presents?"

Jacob peered over her shoulder, spying the rest of her family in the living room as they talked and showed off their gifts. Edward nodded at him, and he nodded back. Renesmee quizzically watched their silent exchange, but was too excited to think much of it. Jacob was finally here in front of her and she couldn't have been happier.

"How about we do presents tomorrow on our own?" he asked hopefully. Renesmee felt her face light up even at the idea of being alone with Jacob. Reaching up, she pressed her hand against his cheek and opened her connection.

_Just us? _she asked.

He nodded. She beamed again at the idea of being alone with her best friend. _I want to spend some time with you, _she pleaded.

Jacob looked down at her, his arms still wrapped around her body tightly. Renesmee felt herself melt as his dark brown eyes locked with hers in an excited yet quizzical stare.

"Just us?" he asked aloud, raising an eyebrow. Renesmee felt her heart stutter as she stared up at him, his gaze washing over her like a warm breeze.

"I-if you want. I mean….we don't have to-"

"-Of course I want to. We always spend Christmas day together Ness. Now that you're finally home, I…I wouldn't waste a second of it," he said quietly. Leaning forward, he pressed his scorching hot lips against her forehead.

Renesmee felt herself shiver slightly at his touch, reveling in the way his body felt against hers. How someone could be so muscled and hard yet so inviting was beyond her. So warm. So right. So enticing.

_Calm down. He's your best friend, _she told herself. Glancing up at him, she gave him a tiny smile as they separated.

"I should get back," he said. "Rachel is at Billy's, and Becks might be there by now. I didn't really have time to come, but…..I had to slip away and see my girl though."

Satisfaction raced through her veins at his words. _my girl. He thinks of me as __**his**__ girl. _

"That's fine Jacob, I'm…I'm just so glad you came."

"Me too. Tomorrow, though….is your calendar clear?"

"Of course it is. I…I'll look forward to it," she stuttered, biting her lip. He reached out, playfully mussing her hair as she dodged away.

"Santa's coming soon. Better get in bed or he might skip the Cullen house."

"Shut up," she laughed, pushing his hand away as he attempted to ruffle her hair again. "Santa always manages to find me," she replied, giving him a devious smile.

He grinned at her, his smile knowing and cocky. "I bet."

"Yes", she replied coyly. If he wanted to play, then she would play. Reaching her hand up, she let her finger nervously twirled an end of her hair as she watched Jacob stand in the foyer.

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow again. She nodded, trying her best to look flirtatious and older. The last thing she wanted was for Jacob to think of her as _'little'. _"Well, that depends though. Have you been good this year?"

Renesmee bit her lip, debating her answer. She went with the most flirtatious one she could think of to test the waters. "Not especially," she whispered. Blood surged to her cheeks, turning them hot and pink as she stared up at him, waiting for a response. She normally wouldn't have said something so forward, but she found herself wondering what his reaction would be. Her parents and relatives were upstairs talking, so she wasn't worried someone would overhear her frisky answer.

Jacob's eyebrows shot up his forehead and his jaw fell open slightly. "Is that so?"

She nodded, shifting her weight on her hip as she swayed nervously in front of him. He gave her a self assured smile before glancing up the steps behind her. His grin faded slightly as he spied who was standing there.

"Good to see you Jacob."

Her father's voice cut through her flirtatious plans. Renesmee turned around, her eyes widening as she realized her father was at the top of the stairs, watching them. Jacob nodded quickly, meeting Edward's gaze.

"Hey. I just came by to say hi. Oh, and Merry Christmas."

"The same to you. Give Billy my best," her father said softly.

"Sure, sure. Listen Ness, I'll see you tomorrow…I should get back. But in the meantime….be good," he said, turning toward the door. He glanced over his shoulder at her with a twinkle in his eye. Renesmee felt her heart start to pound as she watched him open the door and give her one last smile.

Once he was in his truck and gone, she turned to her father. "Hey daddy," she said with her best smile. Taking the stairs in two leaps, she found herself at the top of the staircase next to him.

"Daddy? Hmm, what have you done for me to get _that_ name?"

"Nothing," she replied sweetly, brushing past him. She was quite glad he couldn't hear her thoughts; that would probably not be good at a moment like this. Her cheeks were pink with thoughts of how _nice _it felt to hug Jacob against her and feel the heat of his mouth on her. Those definitely weren't thoughts she wanted Edward to hear.

"Your mother and I are going to…go on a hunt," he said quietly. "Will you be alright by yourself tonight?"

She nodded as they walked back into the living room where the rest of her family was. "Sure," she replied. "I think I'll be just fine."

And she knew she would be. Honestly, she was looking forward to some alone time with her thoughts. She wasn't sure what exactly had shifted between her and Jacob, but something was definitely different.

* * *

><p>Later that night, she returned to the cabin with her mother and father. They quickly changed out of their nicer clothes and left, promising to be back in the morning. Renesmee shooed them away, promising that she would be fine by herself. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch, she pulled it around herself as she sprawled out on the warm cushions. A fire was burning merrily in the fireplace, giving the cottage's living room a warm glow. She listened to the flames crackle and pop as she watched the orange flames dance, a relaxing feeling coming over her.<p>

As always, her mind wandered to Jacob. He was most likely visiting with his sisters now, happy that they were all together again. Family was as important to Jacob as it was to her, and she was glad both of his sisters had come home for the holidays. Happiness settled over her as she thought about what they would do the next day: exchange presents, catch up, maybe go for a run together. As she planned out their perfect Christmas, she became more and more drowsy with each passing minute.

With a sigh, she snuggled further into the blanket, pretending the warmth from the fire was coming from something different. Something real, and human. Wishing with all her might, she pictured a different source for the heat. A tall, dark, handsome one….

Soon, her happy thoughts turned into dreams and she was fast asleep. That is, until a sharp knock on the door made her eyes suddenly fly open.

* * *

><p>Ooooh, I wonder who it is? A delivery, perhaps? ; ) Loving your reviews. Glad you are all enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: A Delivery

**Chapter 5: A Delivery**

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock Knock!<em>

Renesmee blinked, wincing as the early morning light hit her eyes. _What on earth? _Squinting, she sat up on the couch and stretched, realizing that she must have fallen asleep there by accident.

_Knock knock knock!_

Again there were three raps on the door. She looked around the living room of the cottage with a puzzled expression, trying to get her bearings. Her parents were still gone; their scents still hung in the room, yet they were stale and from the night before. Most of her relatives just barged in unannounced except for Esme, but these knocks were much too hard and loud to be her grandmother.

Walking to the door, she peeked through the small, stained glass window and immediately smiled. Jacob beamed back at her, a shit-eating grin gracing his tan face. _What is he doing here this early? _she thought. Renesmee threw open the door with a flourish when she saw that it was him.

"Jake?"

"Delivery for Renesmee Cullen," he announced in a charming voice. He gave her another huge smile, waggling his eyebrows at her. Renesmee took him in, here eyes wide and her mouth open. He was wearing a button down shirt that actually _fit, _jeans that weren't ripped and a big red bow was on his chest. A Santa hat atop his head completed the look.

She burst out laughing. "_What?"_

"Are you Renesmee Cullen?"

She giggled nervously, covering her hand with her mouth. This was so strange and unexpected that she had no clue what to say or do. "Um?"

"Just play along," he whispered playfully, giving her an exaggerated wink. She nodded, erasing the doubt from her face and smiling back at him.

"Why yes I am!"

"Good!" he said loudly, pulling a bouquet of red roses out from behind his back. He presented them to her and she slowly accepted, still unsure of what this was all about. Renesmee gazed down at the red, fragrant flowers in complete shock. Jacob had never done anything like this before; the only flowers she had ever gotten were from her parents on her birthdays.

"These are for me?"

He nodded, smiling at her proudly. She felt her heart stutter in her chest as her best friend looked at her expectantly.

"Jacob…I…I don't get it. What's this all about?" she asked, still gaping at him in the doorway. Another nervous giggle escaped her mouth as she tried to remain somewhat composed.

"This is a special delivery from Santa Claus!" he said, giving her another wide grin. Renesmee bit her lip, trying not to give away how flustered she was. Seeing Jacob standing on her doorstep in nice clothes, handing her flowers with a bow on his chest was a little much. She felt like her girly fantasy had finally come true.

"Read the tag," he whispered loudly, inching forward. Renesmee then noticed a small tag beneath the bow on his chest. She stepped cautiously forward, trying to keep her head from spinning as she moved into such a close proximity to him. Scrawled in Jacob's unmistakable handwriting was a note:

**_To Renesmee:_**

**_As promised, one boyfriend for Christmas. _**

**_From: Santa_**

She burst out laughing, her cheeks turning completely pink. "Whoa….really?"

He laughed with her, shifting his weight. "Of course. Santa heard you asked for a boyfriend for Christmas, and, well….he delivered me to you."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No. You're Renesmee Cullen, right? Well, Santa sent me. You wanted a boyfriend for Christmas, didn't you?"

"Well….yes," she admitted, brushing her hair out of her eyes with another embarrassed blush. "I….this is so unexpected….."

"Do you not….want a boyfriend? Or….me?" he asked, his smile wavering. Renesmee looked up at him, a giddy feeling rising up in her chest as she realized how close they were. Jacob looked down at her, his warm breath blowing in her face.

_He smells like soap and toothpaste and….and some really good cologne_, she realized. _Aw, he actually got all cleaned up….for me!_

She shook her head quickly, grabbing his hand. His warm skin sizzled against hers, making her heart flutter in her chest. "No, that's not it. I'm sorry Jake, I'm just in shock. I mean….I just wasn't expecting this from you!"

He shrugged, squeezing her hand in his. "Well….I'm just for you to try out. I mean….if you don't like me, then….Santa did provide a return policy."

"You mean if you're a bad boyfriend for the day I can send you back?" she teased.

He swung their hands in front of him, chuckling to himself. "Well….I was going to give you a week to decide, but if you only want me for a day…." he trailed off, giving her a hopeful little smile.

Renesmee exhaled sharply, another nervous laugh slipping out. "No, of course not! I'll um….take the full week that's being offered. I've just….I've never had a boyfriend before," she said with a coy smile.

He nodded. "Well then, I'll show you how it's done if you'll let me. You know…best friends make good boyfriends too," he added softly, inching closer to her. Renesmee gazed up at him, her stomach doing a nervous flip. She had no doubt that Jacob would be a good boyfriend; she had fantasized about what it would be like more than once. She felt a blush rise up in her cheeks as she looked at the ground.

"I don't doubt it," she murmured, glancing back up at him. "I'm never telling Leah anything ever again!"

"It's alright. Leah didn't say anything to me - like I said, Santa sent me, and….well, do you want to play along or not?"

Renesmee giggled, still in a bit of shock. "Well….yes, I do. Um, come in?"

"You won't regret it," he laughed. "I asked Leah…er, Santa what to do to be a good boyfriend."

"And what did she say?"

"|I'm not telling! That would give away the surprise!"

"There's more?"

"Of course. Ness, you're getting the whole she-bang here, promise. Cross my heart."

"I believe you," she said softly. This was wonderful and overwhelming at the same time; she knew she was being jittery and saying 'um' a lot, but she had no idea what to do next. She stepped back, motioning for him to come into the cottage.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

She looked around the empty cottage, finally shrugging. "I told you; I've never had a boyfriend before so um….I guess I don't know. What do boyfriends typically do?"

He nodded, his eyes lighting up. "Well, if they're nice they can cook breakfast for you. Pancakes okay?"

Renesmee clapped excitedly, nodding. "I would love pancakes! Did you….did you bring things to make them though? I mean….mom and dad don't really keep that much food around since I don't live here anymore."

"I already thought of that!" he said, darting back outside. He returned a few seconds later with a few large grocery sacks hanging from his arms. "See?"

"Wow," she laughed, glancing down at her roses. "You really thought of everything Jake….color me impressed."

He glanced over his shoulder at her as he removed a frying pan from the cabinet. "Of course. I came prepared."

Renesmee laughed, standing up to put her flowers in water. Glancing down at them, she felt her heart start beating a little faster at the thought of Jacob buying flowers for _her. _She could tell Jacob heard; he looked up and the two of them exchanged another shy smile.

"Sorry," she muttered, turning back to the roses. Leaning down to sniff them, she blushed again and looked back at him. "Thanks for the flowers by the way. They're completely gorgeous and….and a lot prettier than anything I've ever gotten."

Jacob snorted, cracking an egg into a bowl. "I'm sure your daddy hadn't even sent you anything prettier, or….bigger-"

"Jake, stop," she said softly, putting her hand on his arm. He glanced down at the place where their skin touched and swallowed noticeably. "They're prettier than anything I've ever gotten because….they're from you."

Any trace of disappointment disappeared from his face. "Really?"

She nodded. "A girl never forgets her first bouquet of red roses. I mean….dads don't get you red roses."

He shook his head, grabbing a whisk to mix the batter. "Nope," he said smugly, "boyfriends do."

Renesmee giggled again, nodding. "Right. They sure do."

He cleared his throat, giving her a shy look as he prepared the skillet for their pancakes. "So uh….you don't want to return me so far?"

She snorted as she arranged her roses in the vase, arranging them just so. "Of course not. You pass so far. Bringing me flowers and cooking me breakfast. Jake…you're a really good boyfriend so far."

The two of them shared a grin before he poured the first spoonful of batter on the skillet. "Well thanks. I'm flattered."

"You should be," she replied, bumping his side. Jacob nodded, turning to face her as she gazed at her roses.

"So….you're not disappointed that it was me…standing there this morning? I mean….when Leah said-I mean Santa…said that you wanted a boyfriend, I just-"

Renesmee reached up, putting her finger to his lips to halt his talking. "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this : )<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: All Kinds Of Kinds

**Chapter 6: All Kinds of Kinds**

* * *

><p>After making her breakfast, he suggested they spend the rest of the day doing something fun before going back to his house. Renesmee readily agreed, racing back to her room to change clothes. She emerged with a bright smile, visibly excited.<p>

"We have to make one stop before we get to my house though."

"Where's that?" she asked skeptically.

"You'll see," he replied, trying in inflect a little mystery into his voice. She laughed and reached up, yanking the Santa hat off his head and placing it on her own. "Charming," he chuckled. They got into his truck and drove towards town, Renesmee beaming the whole way.

"What? You're smiling like you just won the lottery."

"Nothing, it's just that….this is the best Christmas ever," she replied happily. "Thank you Jake…for everything."

He gripped the steering wheel, turning into their destination. "I haven't even gotten to do anything yet - all I did was show up, wrap myself in a bow and cook you breakfast."

"You brought me roses, don't forget," she added shyly. "Can we go for a run later? I've been dying to get out and hunt."

"Whatever you want," he replied, putting the truck into park. He met her gaze, holding it for a moment. He wondered if she had been out on many dates at school. That was something he tried not to think of often to keep the jealous urges from bubbling up to the surface. As miserable as the thought of his imprint dating someone else was, he knew that he would do anything to keep her happy. If she found happiness with something else, then he would just have to accept it.

It would kill him, but he would accept it.

Jacob had made a point to give her space when she went away to college. He always waited for her to contact him for their 'catch up' chats, and he rarely texted her or asked about her social life. He wanted to seem like a friend - no a parent or older brother. As difficult as it had been to be without his imprint for six months, he knew that college was making her very happy. And she was - there was more light in her eyes and more bounce to her step, and she seemed more mature and at ease in her own skin. He knew that growing up at a rapid pace had taken it's toll on her emotions; before she could get used to an age, she grew out of it. Now that she was fully grown, he hoped she had more time to relax and be herself.

"We're here!" he exclaimed, adding, "Stay put," before jumping out. He raced around to her side of the truck before opening the door with a grin.

"Jacob Black is opening doors for me? Holy cow," she laughed, stepping out. Immediately her face lit up. "A Christmas Tree farm?"

He nodded, closing the door behind her. The local Christmas tree farm was located a few miles outside of Forks, and was a popular destination for many people on Christmas Day. The wide, sprawling farm offered sleigh rides, an elaborate Christmas light display, pictures with Santa, and of course, acres upon acres of Christmas trees to pick from. The large, heated barn boasted a beautifully decorated shop that sold handmade Christmas decorations, candy, and of course, hot chocolate. He had gone once with his sisters when he was little, but his mother had passed away the following summer and they had never returned. He knew Renesmee had never been to a place like this and was dying to show it to her.

"This is amazing," she breathed, taking it all in. Families and couples wandered about, admiring the snowy wonderland that was the farm. In the center of the large courtyard stood a gazebo and one of the largest pine trees she had ever seen.

"You like it?"

"I love it! I don't know what to do first!"

"How about we grab some hot chocolate, walk around, sleigh ride, then pick out a tree? I have to admit….my house is sadly tree-less. It's a little late to get one, but…better late than never, right?"

"I can fix that. My aunts taught me how to decorate a house for the holidays so that it looks like Christmas threw up on it," she replied confidently. Her hand automatically reached over to squeeze his, but he was sure he surprised her when he grabbed it and held it tight. She looked over at him, unable to contain the bright smile that escaped when he clasped her hand with his. Their fingers wove together effortlessly as they walked towards the barn.

After getting their hot chocolate, they made their way around the farm, talking and laughing and just catching up. Jacob was surprised and even a little happy that she talked about home with a wistful tone. He took that as a good sign that she missed it - and maybe even him.

"But you like it though?"

"I love college. I never really got to do the whole high school thing….I only went to that private school long enough to actually take the ACTs, and it was just….it wasn't the experience I was hoping for. College is so big and new and totally unlike anything I expected."

"I think you really needed college."

"I think I did too."

"What's your major?"

"Don't have one," she replied with a smirk, taking a sip of her drink. He laughed, shaking his head at her.

"That's so you. So indecisive."

"I am not! I just….want to dabble in anything that interests me, that's all. I spent so much of my life being sheltered that it just….college opened a lot of doors for me. It's like I want to try everything without my family hovering over me."

He nodded, his stomach flipping over a little when he thought of his little Renesmee away at school, no parents or nosy aunts and uncles. What did she do to stay busy? She surely had free time….did she spend it with other guys?

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Oh, Leah and I go to campus mixers, we go to some parties, and…a few times we've had girls from class over to cook and drink wine. You know, just fun, girly stuff."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah….I mean, I can't get _too _close to the other girls, and obviously neither can Leah, but…sometimes it's nice to just talk to other girls for a change. I mean, I love my aunts and all, but sometimes they forget that I'm also part human. Sometimes the supernatural stuff can take over and sometimes it's nice to just be normal for a change."

"I can imagine. So….do you ever miss me?"

She laughed, glancing up at him. "Of course I do. I'm amazed you….let me go."

"I had to. You needed to do it to be happy, Ness. When you're happy, I'm happy."

"You always say that," she giggled, "But do you really mean it?"

"Yeah. Even though my weekends look pretty pathetic without you. All I do is drink beer in front of my TV and patrol."

"So you don't…like….um, date?"

He snorted. "No, why?"

He realized after he had spoken how incredulous he sounded when answering her. Like dating someone other than _her _was just a ridiculous possibility. Sounding that obvious had been a bit of a slip.

"I don't know. I just wondered. You're how old now?"

"Hey now, this isn't about age."

"Sure, sure," she teased, mocking him. "I do worry that you're lonely."

"Sometimes I am….without you," he offered, smiling over at her. He watched with satisfaction as Renesmee's cheeks turned pink as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"What about Leah? I can't imagine living with that monster," he laughed as they made their way into a cluster of pine trees labeled 'Christmas Tree Forrest'.

"Shut it Black, Leah's awesome. We were always friends, but now I think it's safe to say she's my best friend. I tell her everything."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up his forehead. _I'm definitely calling Leah tonight to get her to spill the beans on this one. She tells her everything? Maybe she told her what she thought of me…._

"Everything?"

Renesmee nodded, giving him a coy glance. "She won't tell you anything embarrassing, I'm sure you're already plotting. I've only been drunk once, and I didn't do anything too embarrassing."

"Oh yeah? You can get drunk?"

"A little. I just get kinda giggly. I don't lose any of my balance though - we took a bottle of wine up on the roof once!"

"Oh Lord…."

"Nah, Leah's awesome. She's been my rock through all this. She's like a girly version of you! Although lately she's been distracted. I guess imprinting does that to you," she giggled. "Were you that dippy when you imprinted on me?"

He chuckled, turning his empty cup around in his hands. "Well, yeah. But it was different because you were just a baby. I wanted to make you laugh and teach you how to climb trees and say my name. I was over the moon when you sang that alphabet song. Leah….Leah didn't imprint til later in life, so….naturally, her interests are going to lie elsewhere," he choked out.

"Yeah…you're telling me. I almost walked in on them last weekend-"

"-That little sneak! He told me he was in class. He ran up to Seattle to bang Leah!" he laughed. "I'm so gonna make him pay for that. I knew he wasn't taking a six hour lab that day."

"Oh Jake, don't do that. It's really cute. They're just so….happy and giggly all the time. It's like Paul and Rachel - they can't keep their hands off each other. They finish each other's sentences and he's like the perfect balance for her. They're completely ideal for the other. He's goofy and she's somewhat serious, you know? He makes Leah smile, and if it means I accidentally walk in on some tan nakedness every once in awhile…"

"You walked in on them?"

"It was an accident! They were being really quiet for once, and….I didn't know they were going to be going at it in the kitchen when I got home from class!"

Jacob's cheeks burned as he listened to Renesmee describe walking in on Leah and her imprint. He didn't much care for the idea of her seeing something like that. _She's a grown woman. She knows what sex is, _he reminded himself.

"What?" Renesmee asked, weaving her arm with his. They navigated through the pines, zig zagging through the trees as they talked. The air was chilly, but the sun was peeking through the thick Forks clouds that day, giving the Christmas Tree farm a soft glow. Jacob was silently thankful that everything seemed to be falling into place for his romantic excursion with Nessie.

"Nothing, just thinking about all the extra patrol hours I'm going to give Leah and that imprint of hers…"

"Oh Jake, no!"

"What? He totally fibbed and told me he had class! Instead he went up to….to bang Leah. Ulgh."

Renesmee giggled, bumping against him as they walked. She tightened her grip on his arm, taking a deep breath. "Imprinted couples are so intense. I mean, the romantic imprints."

"Romantic imprints?" he asked. What on earth was she talking about? Now _this _he had to hear more of.

"Yeah, you know. Like the lovey dovey ones."

"Explain."

"Well…correct me if I'm wrong, but from my observations….not to sound scientific, but…there are _'friend' _imprints, and _'romantic' _imprints….right?"

"I guess…." he said slowly. "There are all kinds of kinds. I mean…the idea of the imprint is to be what our imprint needs. If she needs us to be a friend, then we're just best friends. But if she needs something else, then we're that. Leah just….needs the romantic kind right now I guess."

Renesmee stopped suddenly, cocking her head to the side. "So…you're saying that just because imprints are best friends at first…they can….change into something else?"

Jacob felt his cheeks begin to heat up to match hers. He suddenly felt like the fumbling, awkward teenage boy again that had never confessed his feelings to a girl. Well he had, but not a girl as important as Renesmee. "They can….if…that's what the imprintee _wants_."

He watched closely as Renesmee chewed on her lip, the skin of her palm burning against his. He squeezed it gently, trying to convey what he wanted to say but was too chicken to.

"We are what our imprints need us to be."

"You mean….they can start off as _friends _first?"

He nodded, still too nervous to talk. Renesmee, who was usually the most expressive person ever was suddenly harder to read than a book full of ancient runes. "I'm…I'm just here to be what you need, Ness. And up until recently…all you've needed is a best friend. And I'm more than happy to be that for you…forever. But….if you want more than that then…."

He trailed off, unsure of where to go from there. If he said something else, would it put too much pressure on her to accept him?

Renesmee looked up at him, squeezing his hand. "Then I guess that's the beauty of getting to sample you for a week, right? Pressure's on, Jake."

* * *

><p>Love my reviews! I tried to answer some - if I didn't answer you back, please know that ALL of my free time goes to writing. I read and appreciate (at work -hah!) all of your lovely reviews and words of encouragement. Still in awe of how much you guys love this little fic. I will keep plugging away! ; )<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Decorations

**Chapter 7: Decorations**

* * *

><p>Renesmee paused in front of the tree, taking her hand and running it softly over the branches. The soft pine needles seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, making her smile. It had been difficult to choose a tree out of the endless array at the Christmas tree farm, but this one seemed to speak to her.<p>

"This one," she said softly. The fresh pine scent lingered in her nose, giving her a giddy feeling. She couldn't remember the last time Christmas had been so much fun.

"This it?" Jacob asked, pulling out the saw. She nodded, gazing up at the tree as it stood, waiting to be picked. They had gotten a rare, sunny day in Washington, and it couldn't have been more perfect in her mind. It was chilly out, but she had to admit having her very own shape shifter helped keep her warm. When Jacob had held her hand in his she thought her heart would beat out of her chest in sheer excitement. He was taking the whole 'boyfriend' thing much further than she imagined he would – not that she minded. Even if it was pretend – just for a week – she was enjoying it immensely. What had started out as a joke in her mind has turned into a full-blown audition.

And he was passing every test with flying colors.

"Is it too big?" she asked skeptically.

"Not at all. My living room was meant for a tree like this. This is perfect," he agreed, bending down. Jacob had the tree down in no time, and soon they were dragging it up to the counter to pay for it.

"This day has been perfect," she said happily, linking her arm with his. He smiled down at her as they made their way up to the front to pay.

"Yeah?"

"I just…never expected this from you is all. Leah is going to flip out, you do know that right?"

"Eh, let her. She gave me the idea, so she actually is entitled to a freak out. I'm glad you're having a good time though."

"I almost don't want to leave," she said softly, looking around at all the people. It was mid-afternoon now, but the park was still bustling with people and families. "Can we come here next year?"

"Hell, let's make it a tradition," he laughed, grabbing her hand again. She grinned and followed, surprised at his carefree nature. As Alpha and Chief of the Quileutes, sometimes Jacob could be overcome with stress and duties. It was nice to see him relaxed and lighthearted for once. He pulled out the money to pay for the tree as they made their way up to the cashier.

"I would really like that Jake," she said softly. Feeling bold, she rose up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his cheek. He blinked in surprise, doing a double take at her.

"Sir, your change," the clerk said loudly, shoving his change at him. Renesmee giggled as Jacob fumbled to grab the wad of bills and coins being shoved in his direction. He accepted them, giving her a shaky smile as he picked up the bottom of their tree and began to drag it toward his truck. Renesmee giggled as Jake's large frame struggled with the huge pine tree. Once they secured the large tree to his truck, they were off. Renesmee hummed happily under her breath as the radio churned out one Christmassy song after another. Jacob reached over, flipping the pom pom on the end of the Santa hat.

"Excited to decorate that monster of a tree you picked out?"

"Oh gosh yes! It's huge! Plus we can use all of you ornaments; I love Alice's, but I can only take so much Tiffany's and Swarovski before they all look alike."

"Bite your tongue. My ornaments are all homemade…..I think I have almost every single one since kindergarten. I wasn't much of an artist back then."

"And you are now?"

"Well, no, but….I'm working on that whole 'artsty fartsty' thing that family of yours loves so much. I think you'll like what I've done with the house," he replied as he pulled onto his lane.

"You've worked on your house?" she asked.

"Yeah…had a lot of free time this past six months," he said with a shrug. Renesmee nodded, feeling a pang of guilt. As much as she loved college and being there with Leah, there was a constant little stab of longing in her heart for her other half. She knew that the imprint didn't just work one way; being imprints definitely had an effect on both parties involved. It was obvious Jacob had missed her, but he had yet to say anything to make her feel guilty. She had expected at least some teasing about leaving him behind, but he hadn't uttered a word like she had expected him to.

The pulled up to his house, a quaint little cabin out in the woods that he had built himself. The house was something he had built when she was a teenager, and he had let her help decorate and plan it. Renesmee remembered how thrilled and special she had felt when Jacob asked her to help with a project so monumental and important. She was always creative and artsy, so Jacob letting her help design his log cabin had been the art project of a lifetime when she was younger.

As she walked through the front door, she was hit with a happy wave of nostalgia as the familiar surroundings of her best friend's home greeted her. The cabin had a big, open feel to it, and they had chosen to decorate it in cozy, traditional log cabin décor.

"It looks even better than I remembered," she breathed, walking through the foyer. Jacob's home was medium sized and modestly decorated, making it obvious that he was indeed a bachelor. The cabin screamed 'man' to her, from the dark, masculine colors to the woodsy, pine-like scent of Jacob's soap.

"You think so?"

"Oh yes! You put up garlands?"

"Yeah, but no lights yet. I was hoping you would help me put those up?"

"Sure! Is it okay that Christmas is almost over though? You're sure you want to put them up?"

"Definitely," he replied, dragging the large tree in.

"Oh Jake…" she sighed, rushing over to close the door behind him. She giggled as he struggled with the large Christmas tree, fighting to keep the branches out of his mouth as he carried it.

"Over there?"

She surveyed the room carefully, trying to decide the best place for their tree. They chose to put the tree in the corner of the room, right next to the fireplace. Renesmee stepped back, admiring how picturesque the tall tree looked in the cabin's Great room.

"It's perfect," she breathed, her eyes lighting up.

"Now we just have to decorate it. You up for that?"

"Of course! This is the best part."

"Go look over there behind the couch."

Renesmee peeked over the edge of the sofa, grinning as her eyes fell on bag after bag of garlands, ribbons, ornaments, tinsel, and of course – box after box of bright lights. "Jake!" she exclaimed with a squeal. He laughed as they took the lights out of the boxes and began to decorate. They wound row after row of lights around the tree branches, Renesmee's eyes getting brighter and brighter as she watched their tree take shape. She wound a dark red ribbon around the branches in lieu of garland, and they slowly began to add Jacob's collection of ornaments as they talked.

"This is the best present ever Jacob, really. I never in a million years thought you would do all this."

"Aren't my presents to you usually something cool?"

"Well yeah, but….not this cool," she said, arranging a row of the bright lights. "I just never thought you would do all this for me."

Jacob shrugged slightly, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips as she handed him the strand of lights to do the upper half of the tree that she couldn't reach. "I'd do a lot of things for you, Ness."

Renesmee blushed, unsure of what to say. "So what does my dad think of all this? He's obviously giving us some space. Normally he would be harping at me to spend time with my family."

"Why do you think I kept my butt away from that house last night? I wanted to see you….but that was your family time. He agreed that today could be your day with me. If…if that's okay," he added.

Renesmee smiled and nodded smugly. "It's fine. I'm um….kinda surprised you talked to him about this. He must have….that must have been a tough conversation."

Jacob scoffed, knitting his eyebrows together. "He was a little tough, but you leave that to me. I just wanted you to have a good Christmas. Even if it meant clearing it with daddy."

"And I thank you for that," she laughed, stepping up on the ladder. She leaned over, pecking him on the cheek. He turned his face slightly to grin at her, his dark eyes flashing.

"Sorry," she giggled, mainly at herself. That was the second time she had done that today, but she didn't regret it – Jacob was her boyfriend after all. Weren't girls allowed to kiss their hunky boyfriends? Even if their arrangement was only for one week, she wanted to take advantage of it while she could.

"Second time today…damn," he laughed, touching his cheek.

"Yeah, well….I assume that's boyfriend-girlfriend stuff to do, right?"

"Hey babe, assume away!" he chuckled.

She knew she was being a giddy idiot, but she couldn't help it. Jacob offering to be her boyfriend for Christmas was the cutest, sappiest thing she had ever heard of….and so far, she loved every second of it. They continued hanging ornaments on the tree, stopping occasionally to comment on the homemade ones. Jacob would tell her the story behind it and she would listen as she carefully arranged it on the tree. Next, they hung garlands and lights down his staircase and across the mantle of his fireplace, carefully securing red bows for a finishing touch.

Renesmee returned to the box of his ornaments, softly touching the cotton ball beard on a little painted Santa. Their tree was the most beautiful tree she had ever seen, but she was biased. But, she had to admit that that white twinkle lights and red ribbon did give the branches a sparkling glow that made her want to stay there forever. Decorating a tree with Jacob on Christmas day was the most romantic thing she could ever think of and she didn't want the day to ever end.

"This one needs to go up. We need more towards the top," she said softly, handing it to him. He nodded, accepting a few more to place near the top of the tree. He glanced down at her, flashing his teeth in a charming smile that always made it difficult to think. Renesmee thought to the boys she knew back at school, and sadly none of them had smiles like Jacob.

"So can I get an update?"

"On what?" she laughed, handing him another ornament for the top section of branches. Jacob placed it on the branch, turning to grin down at her.

"On how I'm doing as a boyfriend."

"You're doing very well," she said shyly, avoiding his eyes. She gazed at the tree instead, silently willing herself not to blush too hard as he watched her.

"Just 'very well'? Not amazing?" he teased.

"You're doing fine, Jacob. Like I said, I've never had anything to compare it to."

"Fine, fine, I just don't want to get returned before the end of the week. Remember, you have until New Year's Eve missy."

"I know," she giggled, placing another ornament on the closest branch. Fiddling with the ribbon next to her, she arranged it again as she thought about Jacob's question. What _did_ happen when their time was up? Would they go back to being just friends? Would it be awkward? She wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation, but her heart told her to stick it out and see.

Soon, their work was complete. The tree stood proudly in the corner of Jake's Great room, shining with lights, ribbons, and glittery ornaments. They stood back, admiring their work. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, making their lights even more visible in the dim room.

"It's so beautiful, "she said, wrapping her arms around his middle. Squeezing him tightly, she breathed in the warm, woodsy scent that was her Jacob as she admired all the decorations.

"You're the one who made it that way," he added, hugging her back. She went to pull away, but kept one arm slung around her shoulders. Renesmee felt her heart flutter a little as she leaned against his side, melting easily into his warm frame.

_It feels like we're meant to be like this, _ she thought wistfully.

"You're a great boyfriend to do all of this for me," she said softly, looking up at him.

"Yeah? I'm glad. I was afraid that….that well, you might think this whole thing is silly….and cheesy."

"Jake, don't you know me at all? I love silly and cheesy. Why do you think I've had you as a best friend all these years?" she joked. He guffawed loudly, pulling her tighter against his side.

"Good point Ness!" he laughed. His arm rested against her shoulders, the pleasant heat from his skin seeping into hers. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never want to leave this spot," she whispered, suddenly serious. And she meant it. Here, curled against Jacob's side, admiring the beautiful Christmas lights that decorated his house was the most relaxed she had been in ages. College was fun, but being there with him was the best feeling. She felt whole.

"I think I could stay here a minute," he chuckled softly. "Hey Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"I have um….one more thing to show you," he said quietly, removing his arm. She sighed, nodding as she glanced up at him.

"There's more?"

He nodded, giving her a sly look over his shoulder. Taking her hand, he pulled her towards the doorway of living room only to stop. Renesmee paused, unsure of what he was showing her. Jacob grinned nervously at her and she could heart his heart starting to beat a little quicker. Giving him a quizzical look, she watched as he turned his gaze upwards slightly. She followed, sucking in a short breath when she saw what he wanted her to look at. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she moved her eyes back to his. Did this mean what she thought it did?

"Jake…" she uttered softly, her voice laced with misbelief, "Mistletoe?"

* * *

><p>Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday! Please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Mistletoe

**Chapter 8: Mistletoe**

* * *

><p>Jacob watched as Renesmee looked up at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway of his living room, her eyes widening a little. Her sharp intake of breath made him suddenly nervous. Was this not a good idea?<p>

"Jake….mistletoe?"

He gulped, nodding slightly. "Yeah. Someone must have put it there," he said in a shaky voice. _Get it together, _he coached himself. It was just Renesmee. _Yeah right. _"Do you know what usually happens under mistletoe?"

Her eyes returned to his as she nodded, licking her pink lips. "I think so," she replied hesitantly. He stared down at them, feeling as if the room was suddenly moving in slow motion. _Just kiss her already!_

"Is this okay?" he whispered. She nodded, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned closer. He followed her lead, moving closer and closer as Renesmee rose up on her toes. He closed his eyes the moment his lips touched hers.

_Heaven._

Renesmee squeaked slightly, showing her surprise. Jacob paused, waiting for her reaction. Had he moved too fast? Before he could worry any more, her lips pressed firmly against his in another an answering kiss. Where their first one had ended, she had begun a new one. This made him feel better about the whole 'mistletoe' thing. Her mouth was warm and inviting, and a swipe of his tongue across her bottom lip confirmed that she tasted as sweet as he had imagined. Sparks seemed to fly between them as their mouths moved together in perfect synch. The six months of loneliness and longing faded away as she moved her lips against his, the searing heat between them heightening. He moved in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body. He groaned as his tongue touched hers, mingling playfully.

Kissing his imprint felt ten times better than anything he could have imagined.

They pulled apart, both a little out of breath. Jacob's heart sped up as he watched her sink back down off her toes, her eyes slowly opening. An elated smile graced her features as she licked her lips and looked up at him.

Jacob sighed in relief, satisfied that their first kiss had been nothing short of fireworks. "I know this sounds a little cheesy, but….I can't remember a better Christmas."

She smiled, running her hands up his arms, making him shiver with pleasure. He loved when she touched him in any capacity. "I can't either Jake," she said softly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So I take it I'm not a horrible kisser then? I was worried I'd be out of practice," he cheeked. Renesmee snorted, shaking her head.

"No, you were um….a great kisser. I don't have a lot to compare it to, but…"

Jacob's stomach twisted anxiously. "Do you have anything to compare it to?" he asked hopefully. Was he really her first?"

"Well…yeah. Just a few. I'm in college, Jake. I've kissed guys before."

"Oh."

"Haven't you kissed other girls?"

"Sure, but…."

"Yeah, it works both ways pal," she joked, sliding her hands down his arms. She wove her hands with his, the warmth of her skin molding with his. "If it makes you feel any better, none of them even came close to what we just did."

"Really?" he asked, relieved. He was sure the jealousy he felt was obvious in his voice, but he didn't care. The idea of his imprint off at college kissing lots of guys was a hard pill to swallow.

"Jake," she said softly, her voice stern. "It's you. Of course it's going to be amazing. I compare every guy I meet to you."

Reaching up, she placed her palm on his cheek. _And no one comes close. So kiss me again, you jealous dog._

His grin matched hers as he lowered his lips to hers once again. He was momentarily worried that the fireworks he felt the first time would have worn off. However, he was wrong. If anything, this second kiss was even hotter. Renesmee curled her body against his, her hands clasping behind his neck. She pressed her mouth flush with his, her tongue wantonly caressing his in a way that made his toes curl.

_See? Best kisser ever. I don't kiss everyone like that, Jacob Black._

Renesmee's internal voice crept through his mind, warming his heart. It was good to know she felt the same way he did and this whole idea wasn't completely crazy. They broke apart again, Jacob staring down at her with a look of wonder. No woman had ever made him feel like this.

"This has been the best Christmas ever Jake. No other guy would do this for me….and I'm glad. I'd only want you to," she added softly.

"I'm glad. I was worried that the whole 'mistletoe' bit was…"

"It was perfect. I um…I'm glad you or er…_someone_ put it up actually," she giggled. "Perfect ending to a perfect day."

"Oh, it's not over yet," he laughed, "I still have to cook your our perfect dinner."

"Mac N Cheese and tomato soup?" she asked hopefully. He gave her a nod, chuckling as he pulled her into the kitchen.

"Nothing but the best," he replied, opening the fridge. Renesmee sat perched on the counter by the stove, watching him as he prepared their time-old classic favorite meal. When Renesmee would have sleepovers at Jacob and Billy's house as a small child, the only thing Jacob really knew how to cook well was macaroni and cheese and tomato soup from a can. Renesmee had loved it because Jacob had prepared it for her, but over the years had grown to love the taste as well. It had become her comfort food away at school, but it never tasted quite as good as it did when Jacob made it for her.

"You know, I make this at school when I have a bad day," she said softly, giving him a shy smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember that first time you made it for me."

"You do?"

"Yeah! I can still remember the scent of the burnt meat sauce. It was my first sleepover at Billy's, and you were attempting to make us spaghetti. Only you burnt the sauce on the stove and ruined it. The only thing you had in the cabinet was the blue box and some tomato soup," she said, giving his arm a light shove. He chuckled as he stirred the ingredients on the stove, nodding.

"I remember. I was so embarrassed – I just wanted you to have fun and then I burnt our dinner. How did you ever put up with me?"

"You were my hero Jake. I looked up to you so much then."

He nodded, clearing his throat as he gave her a sideways glance. "And now?"

"And now….I think you're pretty great. But isn't that the idea of the imprint? We think the other is pretty neat?"

Jacob snorted, nodding at her. "Yeah, that's the general idea. Really we're just supposed to be the person's other half. But, if you also think I'm pretty great because I cook a mean mac n cheese, then so be it," he added, turning the heat down. Renesmee playfully rolled her eyes at him, giving him a light smack on the arm.

A few minutes later, they were seated at his kitchen counter dining on their favorite meal. Jacob reached over, taking her hand in his as they ate. He smiled smugly to himself as he felt her pulse increase as his palm pressed against hers against her thigh.

"Is it bad that I don't want to go home yet?"

"Who said Christmas was over?" he asked. He stacked their dishes in the sink, giving her a wink as she pushed in her stool.

"You mean there's more?"

"Yup," he grinned, walking over to the tree. Reaching behind the thick branches, he pulled a small, wrapped package from the nearby windowsill and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

He smirked. "I guess you'll just have to open it and find out."

"Jake….you didn't have to get me anything. Just today has been plenty, seriously," she chided him.

"Just open it."

Renesmee tore away the wrapping that Jacob had obviously done himself, her heart swelling with the idea that he had wrapped her present with his own two hands. Opening the small box, she gasped when she saw the woven bracelet inside.

"Jake!" she exclaimed, picking it up.

"Thought you might need a new one," he grinned. "The old one looks pretty worn, so I thought you would like a replacement."

Renesmee gasped, grabbing her older, very worn Quileute bracelet that Jacob had given her years ago. "Oh, but I love this one!"

"I know, but I'll put it in a safe place for you. We'll keep it, I just thought you'd like a better one to get by."

"I do like it," she said softly, picking it up out of the box. The new bracelet was more one color, but had a much more intricate design to it. Jacob reached over, securing it on her wrist next to her old, worn one. "I take that back, I love it."

"Good. Quil helped me with this one too. I could have done it the same way I did your old one, but I wanted something a little fancier."

"It's beautiful. I actually got a lot of compliments on the old one too," she admitted, admiring it on her wrist. She removed her worn one and handed it to him. "Keep it safe for me?"

He nodded, tucking the bracelet in his pocket for safekeeping.

"I'll say it again Jake…this day has been nothing short of amazing. A hundred times better than anything I could have hoped for."

He gave her a sly smile, quite pleased with himself. He had to admit, this was one of his better plans. It had given Renesmee something memorable on Christmas, and it had also broken down some boundaries for their relationship. Nessie had been his best friend since she could reach up and touch his cheek; it was no secret that he was utterly clueless how to move to the next level without damaging their friendship. This 'boyfriend for Christmas' idea had been brilliant. It allowed him to do the things he wanted to really do for her without the pressure of a real relationship. He could only hope that after the New Year, Renesmee wouldn't want for things to go back to normal. If she did want to go back to just being friends, he was sure his heart would break.

* * *

><p>Loving your reviews...so drop me some more and I might just make the next chapter some foolin' around on the couch in front of a nice cozy fire...yum. ; )<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Fine Line

**Chapter 9: Fine Line**

* * *

><p>Renesmee was torn.<p>

Boyfriend…or….best friend?

She swallowed hard, tracing her finger around the rim of her wine glass as she stared into the fire. After their kiss under the mistletoe, Jacob had gotten to work building them a fire in his fireplace. Shifting her gaze, she stared at the large, sparkling Christmas tree in the corner. Jacob had gone through so much trouble to give her a good Christmas…._but what did it mean? _She was battling with herself over the meaning of his grand gesture, and was also utterly confused. Jacob was her best friend and always had been. What did this new side of him mean for their friendship? Was he only doing this to make her happy, or was he doing it because he wanted to do it as well?

He glanced over his shoulder at her as he finished making the fire, flashing his white teeth. "Comfy?"

"Yeah, it's great Jake. Do…do you want to come over here?"

He stood up, grinning at her nervously. "Um, yeah. Let me um….refill that," he said, picking up the bottle of wine from the coffee table. She held out her glass, her eyes flicking up to his. She knew they were both nervous because they kept saying 'um' and stuttering. It was funny really; they had been such good friends for so long that now it was out of their comfort zone to act like anything else.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"No," he said quickly, pulling the bottle away. "I just…."

"I'm kidding Jake," she said softly. "I'm just teasing you. I love wine."

"Oh," he chuckled, pouring more into his own. "You were right though, I was. I guess I just wanted to see this 'drunk Nessie' you keep talking about," he joked.

"Keep that bottle close," she laughed. He sat down next to her, his thigh barely touching hers. She sipped her drink, trying not to fidget. Without warning, he grabbed her feet off the floor and pulled them onto the couch so that her legs rested across his lap.

"There," he said, settling back against the couch. He flashed her another wide grin, obviously pleased with himself. Again, Renesmee found herself looking straight at his lips. _His perfect, plump, juicy and utterly kissable lips. _

She knew she couldn't ignore the facts. Jacob's kiss under the mistletoe had set her on _fire_. She had dreamt of sharing a kiss like that with him for years. He had been the subject of all her teenage fantasies since she had figured out that boys were actually _interesting. _Jacob was the first boy that had given her the idea that the opposite sex could be appealing in more than a fiendish manner.

"Thanks," she laughed. "The fire is lovely. Perfect way to spend the last part of Christmas Day. So…what now?"

She was punishing herself mentally; she had Jacob here, it was a perfectly romantic setting….so why was she being such a bumbling idiot? And why couldn't she say something clever and smooth like girls always did in cheesy chick flick romances? She needed to get herself together and not waste this opportunity. Because it was an opportunity - wine, a Christmas tree, a fireplace, a large, muscular Native man with a strange drive to please her….Another chance like this would be rare. The need to not waste an opportunity alone and uninterrupted with Jacob was suddenly at the front of her mind.

"Um….I'm not sure, honestly. What do you want to do?"

She gulped, trying to summon her bravery. "I know what I don't want to do," she mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Go home," she squeaked. He looked at her skeptically, the lines on his face visible as he tried to read her.

"You…you want to stay here?" he sputtered, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. His brown eyes were wide in question as she nodded, biting her lip. Renesmee tried to gauge his reaction, but his face was frozen in shock.

"Like a sleepover…like we used to. Before I got older and…dad…" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue. It had been an unspoken thing that had happened when she turned five; she was no longer allowed unsupervised at Jacob's house. That meant no more sleepovers or un-chaperoned hunts in the dark. Of course they had both thought it was completely ridiculous that they had to be chaperoned - they were only friends. However, the older she got and the more attractive Jacob became…she slowly got it.

"Oh….o-okay," he said, exhaling loudly. "I…sorry, I misinterpreted that. A sleepover, yeah."

"What did you think I meant?" she prodded. She knew exactly what he thought, but she wanted to hear _him _explain it.

"I thought you were going to actually test out _all _of the uh….boyfriend perks. Like…"

"I get it."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence settled over the room as they both thought about what it was she meant. Renesmee looked up at him, gripping her wine glass nervously. She _did _want to test him out - all of him. But, she knew she couldn't move that fast with a person like Jacob. He was still her best friend, and she wasn't willing to let go of that to satisfy her curiosity and urges.

"I wouldn't mind um…testing out a few others though. The perks, that is. If the uh…offer is on the table," she squeaked, tucking her hair behind her ears. Her eyes darted down to stare at her feet as Jacob almost choked on his drink.

"What?"

"We don't have to just sit here and stare at each other Jake. I mean…I would like to do m-more," she stuttered, glancing up at him. Jacob swallowed, Renesmee watching as his throat rippled slightly. She wanted to lean over and lick it.

_Okay….that's an odd thought to have. But his skin does look…interesting. Soft in some places, rough in others. So manly…so perfect. _

Pushing her thoughts out of her mind, she chewed her lip and looked at him expectantly. It was now or never.

"Please? We can….just forget tonight ever happened after if you want…if you want to just go back to friends. But can't we at least just…try? I mean, real boyfriends and girlfriends do….stuff, right?'

"Right, right," he stammered, "but you're sure you want to…with me? Honestly Ness, I just thought I would kiss you and that would be the end of it and-"

"-Just kiss me!"

Her voice broke through his words, and he turned to look at her with the same shocked look from the minute before. Jacob reached over, taking her wine glass from her hand. Placing it on the coffee table, he turned back to her and leaned forward. She was a little surprised by his apparent readiness, but was also delighted. "Are you okay with all of this?"

"Just kiss me," she repeated firmly. She _wanted_ this. More than anything else. Now that she had Jacob in front of her, she refused to only wonder what it was like to _really _have him.

Jacob nodded awkwardly, placing his glass on the table next to hers. Leaning back on the couch, his dark eyes raked down her body as she sat half on his lap.

"You're sure," he stated. To her, it sounded more like he was reassuring himself rather than her. "Good. Because I really want to kiss you again. I…I never wanted to stop," he said softly, breaking into a smile. Renesmee watched as the flames from the fire in front of them gave his tan skin an appealing glow.

"I feel the same way. So stop talking, Black," she muttered, leaning forward. It was difficult to propel herself forward enough with her legs already in his lap, but she managed to collide her mouth with his anyway. Jacob grunted in surprise, and for a moment she worried that she had startled him a little too much with her kissing prowess, or at least what she _hoped _was kissing prowess. Her hands went to his hair, weaving her fingers into his short, inky locks. A ripple of something pleasurable surged through her body and limbs, ending in the space between her legs. Renesmee groaned as his warm lips melted against hers effortlessly once more.

They broke apart again, her heart slamming against her chest. "I shouldn't have done that…but…I had to," she admitted. Opening her eyes, she realized that Jacob was nodding with her.

"I am very glad you did," he replied, his voice cracking slightly. She smiled and laughed out loud as he rose up and allowed her feet to fall onto the couch. He slowly lowered himself down ton top of her so that they were laying horizontally across the cushions.

"Is this okay?"

"Um…yes," she replied. "I'm not going to even beat around the bush this time," she moaned, pulling his face back to hers. Renesmee let a groan peal from her chest as Jacob's warm, deliciously heavy body settled against hers. They fit together perfectly, just like she knew they would. Her nether region pulsated with desire as she took in the feeling of Jacob's body completely flush with hers, their lips battling for dominance as they kissed.

If they were crossing a line and she knew it.

It was the thin, sometimes wobbly line between life long best friend and… possible boyfriend-human-sex toy.

It was a line she happily crossed.

Arching her body up, she was pleased to feel that she was not the only one enjoying their time together. His body was hard and willing and pressing against her thigh. He groaned mid-kiss, shifting his stiffness away from her and into the couch cushions.

_No, _she pleaded, placing her palm on his cheek. _I want to feel you….ever part of you. It's so sexy. It's so right….I feel the same way Jake. You set me on fire. _

Her cheeks filled with a fiery blush as she realized what she had just said to him via her gift, but she didn't want to take the chance of Jacob feeling embarrassed. He was certainly not the only one who was completely turned on just from kissing. He chuckled to himself, moving down her face to lightly suck on her neck. Renesmee threw her head back on the pillow, arching her back again as he moved back to his original position.

_Holy cow, _she thought. Jacob did not disappoint. He was long and thick and felt completely amazing pressed up against her center. He shifted his hips, driving them against her body as his lips nipped and sucked at the delicate skin of her neck.

"Oh….Jake…." she practically purred. He groaned in response, shivering slightly as she scraped her nails down his arms.

"Can…can I touch…you?" he asked between kisses. She nodded, breaking apart only long enough to rip the fleece jacket she still wore away from her skin, leaving her in only a thin black tank top. The tops of her breasts peeked out over the top of her shirt, her chest heaving uncontrollably. Jacob stared down at her with wide brown eyes.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven."

* * *

><p>Part II of their lovely little romp on the couch is on the way! I'm exhausted from working on my new house all weekend. I love your reviews! I don't have the time to respond to many of them, but I read them all during my work day. I smile and plot and plan the entire drive home, then I plop my butt in front of my computer and type type type. So keep them coming! : )<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Desire

**Chapter 10: Desire**

* * *

><p>Jacob watched as Renesmee beamed at his words, her chest heaving slightly from their vigorous kisses.<p>

"Why did you ask?" she questioned, trying to slow her ragged breaths. He glanced down at the tops of her breasts again, chewing on his lip. The thin black tank top she had on under her jacket did little to hide very much. The outline of her lacy pink bra was peeking up over the top of the shirt.

Beckoning him.

"I just….wasn't sure. This is new. I didn't want it to be weird," he admitted. Things were moving fast. _Too fast? _It didn't feel too fast. In fact, things felt the opposite.

They felt _damn good. _

Finally being able to hold her in his arms and do the things he had barely dared dream about was more than he could have ever asked for.

Renesmee's hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer as she opened her legs wider. Jacob's body settled down closer next to hers, his obvious arousal nestled between her legs. He winced to himself as his erection poked at her center, begging for attention. He felt like a cad poking her with his boner as they made out on the couch, however, Renesmee wasn't doing much to help him calm down.

In fact, she was riling him up even further. Her moans, lingering kisses, wriggling body and suggestive mental words were doing little to help him keep a grip on his already shaky control. His hand gripped the side of the cushion as he hovered over her, staring down at her plump pink lips and pale yet flushed skin. Her coppery hair was spread out on the cushion behind her, the ringlets shining in the light of the fireplace. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Jake…." she prodded, her voice raspy. He glanced down at her pleading brown eyes, letting his eyes skim across her alabaster chest.

"Um…."

"This isn't weird at all," she whispered, brushing her lips across his cheek. She skimmed the tip of her nose along the bone, pressing a kiss to his earlobe.

"I can…s-see that," he muttered. Her warm mouth made him lose his train of coherent thought for a good _minute. _His hips moved against hers for a brief second, creating some friction against her jeans. Renesmee let out a breathy sigh, unlike any noise he had ever heard her make before. She moaned against his cheek before dipping her head and placing a wet kiss along his jugular. His hardness throbbed against the fly of his jeans, begging for attention. He was dying to rip all of their clothes off and just see what happened.

_No, _he thought, _this was about her._

Renesmee's hand went to his collarbone. He braced himself, preparing for whatever words she had to tell him this time. The words she had spoken via her gift five minutes ago had practically made him come in his _pants_. What was it about her that made him lose any semblance of control? Her hold over him was almost terrifying.

_So hot,_ he thought. _When did she become this….woman?_

_Please, _she communicated, _please touch me. You promised…._

He moved to kiss her again, placing a lingering kiss on her swollen lips. "I promised what?"

"That today you would do whatever I wanted," she panted, reaching up to touch his cheek. Almost roughly, she pulled his mouth back to hers. Jacob groaned at her actions, thrusting against her again.

"Ugh, so good," she mumbled against his mouth. Her words were a jumbled mess, but they got the message across.

"Santa never said this was a part of the deal," he chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"That bastard," she giggled, kissing down his neck. He moved his hips again, emitting a moan from Renesmee.

"Edward agreed I could be your boyfriend for the week, not….defile you," he snorted.

"What if I want to be…ugh…._defiled?"_ she breathed, taking his earlobe back into her mouth. Sucking lightly, she flicked her tongue against it and made him shudder.

"Oh my God, your farther is going to absolutely kill me….I need to just kiss my nuts goodbye and hand them to him on a platter."

"_Edward _doesn't get a say. What I say goes…Jacob….boyfriends fool around with their girlfriends on couches. They do more than just kiss…."

"Oh?"

She did have a point.

"Yes!"

"How do you know this?"

"I have girlfriends, Jake. We do talk. You think I'm the first girl to ever get dry humped on a couch?"

"Ness! I-"

"It's fine, it's fine," she laughed, peppering his neck with soft kisses. He inhaled her sweet, flowery scent and tried to keep himself in control as she continued to test him. What she was saying was probably true, but he was still having a few difficulties.

"I just don't want things to get…..out of hand," he pleaded.

"It _won't, _it won't…trust me, no one's going to get pregnant! I just want my boyfriend to….you know."

"What?" he asked with a smirk. He stared down at her, watching as her cheeks turned pink in the glow of the fire. "What are you trying to say?"

Renesmee huffed, arching her back slightly. Their hips collided, creating just the right amount of friction. They both groaned quietly as their bodies protested their talking. It was clear what they both wanted to do….so why couldn't he just do it?

"What?" he repeated, a mischievous air to his voice.

"Get me off," she whispered. Another shudder rolled down his spine as he fought to not pin her to the couch and have his way with her. Her words were like an aphrodisiac to him.

"Please," she begged, grabbing his hand.

"Um….o-okay," he agreed, shifting on the couch. He positioned himself beside her, propped up on his elbow. His arm was slung across her body, his skin burning lightly against the exposed skin of her stomach. Her tank top had ridden up during their make out session, and now a portion of her creamy skin was exposed. Jacob stared at it, completely captivated. Renesmee's body was absolutely perfect in his mind; lean in most areas with just a few traces of extra weight here and there. He enjoyed it though; it made her curves stand out and her body look womanly and soft. She had a normal sized stomach, a round ass, and breasts that were full yet supple. Before he could realize it, he had licked his lips. Renesmee giggled, grabbing his hand.

"You agreed," she pleaded, biting her lip. He nodded, moving to the waist of her jeans.

"Can I take them off?"

"Uh….sure?" she laughed nervously.

"I….this would be easier if they were off."

"Whatever you say," she laughed, grabbing the waist. She rose up off the couch, pushing her jeans down her legs and eventually off the end of the couch. "There."

"Right," he said, placing his hand on her stomach. She flinched slightly, giggling nervously.

"Pink underwear?"

"Yes…."

"Pink with _polka dots_?"

She sighed, glancing down at her pink underwear. "I hate all that French lacey stuff Alice buys….sometimes I just want cotton. I like it."

Jacob dropped his face to hers, nuzzling next to her hear. He took her earlobe in his teeth and flicked his tongue against it, making her shiver. "I think I like Alice a little _more _after learning this. Tell me, where is this lacy French stuff that Alice buys?"

"At home," she snorted.

She rolled her eyes as his hand slid down her stomach. He watched as her silly expression turned serious as his fingers finally touched cotton. Her lips pressed together and her hand that was above her head on the pillow clenched slightly as he moved farther down. Jacob was slightly nervous, however, he was more than happy to finally be able to please his imprint. Nervous feelings aside, he wanted nothing more than to make her feel good. She had all but beaten it into his head that this was alright with her, so he finally felt right about it.

Edward be damned.

He moved his fingers against the cotton of her underwear, his eyes watching hers carefully. Renesmee's gaze became lustful then hazy as he applied a bit more pressure. She shifted against his hand, moving her pelvis up as he made a firm but gentle pass against her center. He could feel the dampness of her arousal through the pink cotton, and the scent emanating from her made his head spin.

"Oh Jake," she whispered. Her eyes slowly closed, her head bobbing slightly against the pillow.

"Does it um….feel good?"

"Oh….yes," she choked out. "Right….oh God, right there."

He continued to stroke her against the cotton, all the while watching her face for any bad signs. He was harder than a rock and felt like his junk would have an imprint of his zipper permanently imprinted on it, but it was worth it. To see Renesmee beneath him squirming in pleasure was enough to push any thoughts of blue balls aside.

He listened to her breathing as he touched her, waiting to see when it would speed up and when it would slow. When he found a spot that made her hips thrust against his hand, he knew he had done something right. Her chest rose and fell with her rapid breaths, and he knew she was close. Lowering his face, he began kissing and sucking down her neck and chest. She mewled and bucked against his hand, gasping as he made small circles around the bundle of nerves that all women liked, and he was relieved. He didn't have any experience with pleasing a woman. He had practically lived like a monk while he waited for her to grow up. This was his first time as well as hers, and he was suddenly grateful for the dirty, perverted pot of filth that was the pack mind. For once he was glad his pack brothers never shut up about their dirty conquests with their own imprints. He felt like he had a library of smut at his disposal.

"Is that good?" he asked. His lips moved against the top of her breasts as he spoke, her womanly scent making his head reel.

"Ugh, more…." she gasped, grabbing his hand with hers. She covered his hand with her own, showing him how she wanted to be touched. "Just like that."

Jacob's heart began to pound in his chest as he realized she was showing him how to get her off.

It was _hot. _

"_Oh!" _she gasped, arching her back again. He had never been more turned on in his life.

He breathed against her chest, moving his mouth further down. Her nipples were hard, even through the material of her tank top and bra. He took one in his mouth, sucking lightly against the fabric.

And then, it happened.

Renesmee cried out, her body quaking slightly. Another small squeak left her lips as his hand suddenly felt a rush of dampness against the cotton of her underwear.

_Holy shit…she came. She actually came. I…I did that, _he thought with satisfaction. He continued to move his fingers, helping her ride out her orgasm. Nothing was more beautiful than finally seeing the way she looked as she let everything go and bask in pleasure.

"Oh Jake…" she whispered, turning her head to the side. Her eyes opened as her hips stopped moving, her breath still coming out in heavy pants. "That was…"

"So hot," he sputtered, looking down at his hand. It was still touching her intimately, and he felt his cheeks turn red. He moved it slowly upwards to rest on her stomach as his eyes moved to hers.

"Tell me about it," she laughed, brushing her hair away from her eyes. She turned on her side, her cheeks still pink and flushed. "So good…." she breathed, nuzzling his neck. He wrapped his arm around her bare shoulder feeling rather pleased with himself. Not only did she obviously have feelings for him, but she had let him touch her in practically the most intimate way, a way he had never even dared _dream_ of. He had even _pleased _her. Jacob was on top of the world.

Until she spoke.

"Your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh ; ) I know it's after Christmas, but you all keep reviewing and loving this so…I am going to continue writing it! It's so much fun to write a mixture of smut and fluff. No major plot here, just Jake and Nessie goodness ; )<strong>

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Innocent

Chapter 11: Innocent

* * *

><p><em>Crap<em>, she thought. Renesmee tried to control her ragged breathing as she stared up at Jacob, his face paling more by the second. She had just suggested that it was 'his turn' and he had froze, his expression unreadable.

"Jake?"

"What?" he asked, jerking his head up. He stared down at her on the couch, shifting slightly as he remained propped up behind her on one elbow.

"Do you want me to…" she trailed off, sliding her hand down his chest. Her palm was greeted by the warm skin of his muscled abdomen. Renesmee had never gotten a guy off before, but her curiosity overrode her nervousness as her fingertips were greeted with the trail of soft hair beneath his naval. His shirt had ridden up amidst their passion, and her hand was on its way down further when he suddenly jumped up. Renesmee watched as he untangled himself from her limbs and stumbled to the floor. His cheeks flushed as he collected his large frame and yanked his shirt down in an effort to hide his arousal.

"Ness…" he muttered, glancing over at her. She felt herself blush as Jacob stared down at her as she was sprawled on his couch in her underwear. Disappointment flooded her thoughts as she watched him distance himself from her - he obviously didn't want her to return the favor.

"Soo….that's a no?"

He cleared his throat as he adjusted his shirt again, still unsuccessful in hiding what he needed to. "Errr…..maybe you should call your dad."

She felt the floor be yanked out from beneath her. The absolute _last _thing she wanted to do in that moment was call Edward. How had they gone from the throes of passion to calling _him_?

"Um….my dad?"

"Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. He licked his lips, his eyes darting around the living room as he inched toward the phone. He handed it to her, shoving it into her hands. Renesmee sat up on the couch, brushing her hair out of her eyes. How had things come to a screeching halt so fast? He seemed completely into her just moments ago. What had changed? She didn't understand guys - at all.

"Oh….well….of course. I should let him know I'll be home soon," she stammered Suddenly shy, she pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over her shoulders, wrapping it around her body. Her eyes darted up to meet his, and they were met with a confused gaze.

"Home?" he asked. "No, Ness, I was….I thought you would call him and tell him you _wouldn't_ be going home. Or…do you not want to…to sleepover?"

Her jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness, I….yeah, I totally forgot. Sorry," she laughed, chewing her bottom lip. Pulling the blanket tighter around her body, she glanced up at Jacob. His hopeful stare gave her a chill. He _wanted_ her to spend the night. She was thrilled. She clutched the phone for a moment before finally dialing her father's cell phone number. Edward answered on the first ring.

"Renesmee?" he asked calmly.

"Yes dad. It's me."

Edward was quiet a moment, waiting for her to speak. "I notice you're not home," he said quietly. She could practically hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm with Jake. At his house," she clumsily explained. Feeling a blush rise up in her cheeks, she avoided Jacob's watchful eyes as he stood in front of the fireplace.

"Really," Edward muttered. Renesmee took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. She had to remind herself that her father couldn't hear her thoughts over the phone.

"Yeah dad. He's been great - you don't have to worry."

"I wasn't worried," he chuckled. "I know Jacob would jump in front of a bus before letting you get as much as a paper cut. I'm not worried about him letting you in harm's way."

"Right. So…so you knew about all of this?"

Edward laughed. "I did. Jacob made sure you would be free today. And…speaking of that, the day is almost over and I notice you aren't home."

"About that," she said slowly. "Um…it's late, and I think I'm just going to stay here."

"Renesmee-"

"Dad, wait. I'm a grown up now. If I was at school, you wouldn't know I was spending the night with a boy, right? Same here. I'm an adult and…and I want to stay."

"And Jacob is on board with this?"

"Yes!"

"Of _course_ he is," Edward growled. "Let me speak to him."

Renesmee sighed. "Dad…."

"Just give me ten seconds, Renesmee."

She shoved the phone at Jacob, watching as his face turned slightly anxious. Sitting down next to her on the couch, he gave her an apprehensive look. He accepted it, holding it up to his ear with a wince. Her ears strained to hear her father's quick, quiet words to Jacob, but eventually gave up when her efforts were fruitless. She watched as Jacob's cheeks turned a shade darker, then back to normal.

"Okay. Deal," he replied gruffly before hanging up. He handed the phone to her and waggled his eyebrows. "Done."

Renesmee was dumbfounded. "Wait, how….?"

Jacob held up a hand to her as he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Believe me. I won't be having children anytime soon if I harm a hair on your head. My balls will have a ransom note tied to them if I make one wrong move."

"Oh Jake!" she gasped, lunging forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her scantily clad body against his. A shiver rolled down his spine as he embraced her back, and she felt satisfaction sizzle through her.

She was staying at Jacob's. Overnight.

_Score, _she thought. She placed a lingering kiss on his neck, placing her hand on his cheek.

_This is going to be an amazing night,_she said through her gift.

"Could we just….talk a minute Ness?" he asked softly, placing his hands on her shoulders. He shifted beneath her, biting his lip. She felt the resistance and paused, opening her eyes again.

"Um….sure, I guess," she replied dejectedly. He bit back a chuckle at her obvious disappointment. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Just all of…this. Are you okay with everything? This isn't too weird?"

Renesmee shrugged slightly, scooting toward him on the couch. He put his arm around her as she maneuvered herself against his side. "No," she muttered. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure. This is all so new and….different. I know we've been best buds forever, so I wasn't sure if it would be weird to kiss me."

"No, it's not strange. It doesn't _feel_ strange, anyway," she replied, lifting her head up to look at him. His chiseled side profile positively glowed in the light of the fire, pulling her in. She ran her lips against his jaw, forcing a mixture of a groan and growl from his chest.

"Ness…."

"Hmmm?"

"We need to talk. I did this today to…oh God…."

She smiled against his cheek, moving her lips to his ear. "This has been the best Christmas ever," she whispered. "I'm glad you did this for me. So glad that…I want to show you how happy I am."

Her cheeks turned red at her own words. Somehow finally having Jacob all to herself for the evening had lit a fire in her that she couldn't put out. Not that she would want to. She had been fantasizing about what it would be like to hold him, touch him, kiss him and _more_ for months now. Now that she finally had him like this, she didn't want him to stop and think - what if he changed his mind? She knew it was foolish to be so emotional and rash, but she couldn't help herself. Jacob made her control and self restraint waiver.

"And I…would really _really _like to partake in that…however, we need to slow it down just a little," he replied slowly.

"Wait, you mean-"

"-I'm really glad I was able to offer you a uh…..helping hand, but….yeah….but Ness, that's all we should really do tonight. I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for….or that we're not ready for."

"But….how do you know I'm not ready?" she asked with a sinking stomach. This wasn't how she wanted this to go.

"Ness….this morning we were just best friends. Now we're tangled up on my couch. Don't you think that's moving a little bit fast?"

She shrugged, knowing he was ultimately right. They weren't ready to hop into the sack just yet, no matter how much she thought she wanted to. She hated it when he was right and she was wrong. "You're usually the rash one," she laughed to herself. He squeezed her shoulder, chuckling.

"I know. Since when am I the voice of reason?"

"Never," she muttered.

"Ness….you mean too much to me to just be a hasty decision in a heat of the moment. I'd do anything for you, but I can't do that….tonight."

"Tonight? You mean….just not tonight?"

He nodded, his eyes flicking nervously up to hers. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah….I just….I'm surprised is all."

"At what?"

"I've never heard you say things like that to me. I mean…I always knew you'd do anything for me, but to hear you say it….it's kinda amazing."

He grinned softly, reaching up to touch her cheek. "Well you're kinda amazing to me. Which is why I don't want to hurry. But believe me….I didn't want to stop. It took a lot for me to do that. You understand that, right? I don't want to go too fast and have you regret anything."

Renesmee nodded, trying to be mature about the situation. He was right - they weren't ready. If someone would have told her twenty four hours ago that she would be half dressed on Jacob's couch coming down from on hell of an orgasm, she wouldn't have bought it. Heaving a sigh, she knew Jacob was right.

"I know," she mused softly. She looked up at him, her skin burning with a nervous embarrassment. "Don't hate me, kay?"

"I could never. It was tough for me to stop too Ness. I…I want you so much. But…I care for you too much to do that."

"I know."

"Do you?" he asked, staring down at her. Renesmee watched as his brown eyes focused on hers, his irises the color of melted chocolate. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

Renesmee was thrown off by the intensity of his gaze. Her stomach quivered slightly, doing a nervous flip as Jacob suddenly put her on the spot.

"I….I guess so."

He exhaled through his nose, his eyes scanning her face. He reached over to brush a stray wild curl off her cheek. "I don't think you do, Ness. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were going to be the most important person in my life - forever. But lately….now that you're older, it's more complicated than that. The forever part is still there though."

"Forever?" she all but squeaked. He tightened his arm around her, nodding.

"Forever. I mean….I always loved you before, but it was a different kind of love. Innocent."

"And now?"

He swallowed, looking away from her. "It's different….I suppose. But not. That innocent love is still there, but as you've gotten older….it's mixed with something else. Something else is layered on top of it. It's only gotten stronger."

"Something else?" she prodded. She was nervous for what he was going to say, but she knew that her curiosity would kill her if he didn't hurry up and spill what he was trying to say.

"Other….feelings."

"What kinds?"

"Just…" he cleared his throat, "complicated ones. Different ones."

She grinned to herself. "Would it help if I said I had them too?"

He glanced at her, shifting anxiously on the couch. "Uh….m-maybe," he stuttered. "You mean so much to me. The world, really. I just don't want to screw this up. I mean, I did such a good job with today - don't want to spoil my good record so far," he chuckled.

Renesmee reached over, touching his cheek.

_You couldn't mess this up if you tried. _

He gave her a nervous smile at her internal thoughts. "Thanks. But this is more than that. When I heard Leah say you wanted a boyfriend, I just knew that it had to be me. If it was someone else…."

"There is no one else, Jake."

"Really?"

"Really."

He sighed. "God, so many nights I would just lie awake and dread you coming home from college on the arm of some other guy, head over heels in love with him. I thought you'd never want your old pal Jake around, and I wouldn't even be able to compete with some college guy. What if you fell for someone like your father? Don't girls do that?"

"Sometimes….but that's weird," she said with a laugh. "Jake, there was no one else at school, or anyone for that matter. It's always been you. It will always be you," she said softly. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Cue the 'Awwws!' I know you all love it. So do I. *Sigh* I love writing all this fluff. This story doesn't have much angst, but there's so much of that out there in the fic world that I love giving these two a chance at a fluffy, romantic Christmas.<strong>

**That said, I've decided to put this fic on a temporary hold until the holidays. It's almost February now and it's been a little tough to write this Christmassy fic. However, I know come November I will be itching to continue with the Christmassy, snowy fluff. Keep this on your alerts, because I will be back around Thanksgiving to continue this little ball of fluff on. Until then!**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12: Blind Hope

Chapter 12: Blind Hope

* * *

><p>Jacob sighed and pushed the needle through the piece of popcorn in his hands. He was trying to stay focused on their craft for the evening, but he kept sneaking glances at the girl beside him as she worked. He could still hardly believe that Renesmee was there, in his house, on Christmas day. Not only had she played along with his 'Boyfriend for Christmas' idea, she had eaten it up and then some. Jacob had no way of knowing his plan would turn out as well as it had, but he was certainly he had decided to go ahead and do it. He could hardly wait to thank Leah for telling him what Nessie <em>really<em> wanted for Christmas. When he had overheard her say 'a boyfriend' on the phone, it had only been by chance. He had taken the idea and run with it, and it was a complete success.

Renesmee caught his gaze and gave him a tiny smile as she neatly strung the popcorn onto the twine. Things had been a little tense for a few moments after he made them slow down, but he supposed that was alright. Renesmee had been ready to take their relationship to a level he had barely dared to dream about a few hours ago. It had taken nothing but sheer iron will to stop her, but he knew he had to. If they took that step he knew they both had to be ready. He couldn't imagine going backwards after something like _that. _

After speaking with Edward, Jacob knew he had to be on his best behavior, plain and simple. He had meant what he had said; he didn't want Renesmee to regret anything about their night together. Although it had been _more_ that fun to dry hump like teenagers he knew he didn't trust himself to not go any further.

Jacob glanced sideways at Renesmee as she sat next to him in front of the couch. After changing into one of his long, oversized flannel shirts for the night she had returned in her borrowed wear with a sexy grin that made him want to devour her all over again. However, Edward's words rung in his ears.

"_I know you're meant to be with her Jacob, but just remember that it's been one day. One day. If your rush her into anything she's not ready for, I'll make sure you are never able to reproduce, is that clear?"_

A shiver ran down his spine. As a shape shifting, vampire killing giant wolf, not many things made him quiver.

An angry father was the exception.

Yes, he was certainly on his best behavior for the rest of the night.

They were settled on the floor doing an activity that would hopefully keep them from doing anything too forward. He had talked her into stringing popcorn for the tree like they had for her first Christmas at Charlie's house. He could still remember the way she had eaten more popcorn than she had put on the string. He could still hear Sue Clearwater and Charlie playfully chiding her to save some for the Christmas tree. Back then, it had been an activity to make her first and possibly only Christmas memorable and special. Now, it more of a distraction to help them to keep their hands to themselves.

Because all he could think about was moving forward and _not _at a slow pace.

Feeling her writhe against his hand and moan in his ear as he had gotten her off earlier had been unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Making Renesmee happy had always made him feel good, but he'd never been able to make her _that_ happy before. It was amazing. And sadly, he didn't trust himself to not take things too far. Renesmee had made it clear that she was more than willing but he simply couldn't do that to her. It had been just that morning when he had shown up on her doorstep with a Santa hat and a blind hope that she would take his silly idea and run with it. She had, and they had spent the entire day together as temporary boyfriend and girlfriend.

But now the problem was he didn't know where that left them. Renesmee had used him at her disposal all day, claiming that boyfriends and girlfriends made out and got each other off and dry humped on couches. He knew that was true, but also that boyfriends and girlfriends did _other_ things as well.

More things.

_Naked_ things.

He shuddered again as he drove the plastic needle through another piece of popcorn. It splintered and fell off the string, making him growl in frustration before simply shoving his hand in the giant bowl and stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Beside him, Renesmee giggled.

"You're not supposed to eat it Jacob!"

"I was…hungry?"

She clicked her tongue at him and easily kept stringing bits of popcorn onto her strand. It was already six feet long and as perfect as everything else she ever did, so at least they would have one strand to add to the tree. She paused again to watch as he struggled with his big clumsy fingers to string the popcorn.

"I totally suck at this," he whined. Behaving was hard, damn it.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," she laughed. "I remember eating the popcorn while doing this too."

"I was just thinking about that. Your first Christmas. That feels like forever ago."

"Seems that way, yeah," she laughed. "Thank you for this by the way," she said finally.

Jacob paused, looking over at her. "For what?"

Renesmee smiled, reaching over to brush his hair away from his eyes. "For today. For everything."

She let her hand fall back down to her lap, turning to stare bashfully at the string of popcorn that lay there. "I'm sorry if I was forward before. I didn't mean to get you in trouble with my dad."

Jacob snorted, shaking his head. "You didn't, he just…threatened it. If things went too fast for your liking."

"I'm not the one that stopped," she reminded him with a poke. Jacob laughed until he remembered the tone of Edward's voice on the phone an hour ago. He didn't doubt that Nessie's father meant what he had said. But as he watched his imprint sit beside him, her bronzed waves falling over her shoulder as she sat beside him….Edward's voice grew increasingly quieter in his mind. Renesmee had grown into such a beautiful woman that it almost wasn't fair. She was his perfect match, his other half and was sitting next to him like _bait. _

He sighed. His sensitive nose could smell the way Nessie's scent mixed softly with the smell of his flannel shirt she wore. Instead of only smelling his own scent, it was now mixed with soft undertones of strawberries and something else floral and pretty that he couldn't quite place. He stared at the fire crackling in the fireplace in front of them, his mind going back to when he was a child. His mother used to clip the purple flowers from the bushes and bring them into their house in the spring. Their scent would waft through the house, clinging to her clothes until she smelled like the pretty blossoms. The bushes still bloomed every May and made him think of his mother.

"You're a million miles away," she said softly, turning her head.

He blinked and snapped back to the present. "Your smell," he started, looking over at her. He met her brown eyed gaze and had to blink again to remind himself that this was all real. "You smell like lavender. The flowers my mom used to grow in our front yard."

"I do?"

He nodded. "You always have, but I just now placed it. Weird. I always associated that smell with my mom, and…now I associate it with you."

Renesmee chewed her lip and watched him closely.

"Is that creepy?"

"No," she said slowly. "Why do you think that is?"

He only shrugged as he struggled to conjure up his mother's face in his mind. "I guess because…you're my imprint. Maybe the 'made for each other' thing comes into play there. Maybe it's my mom's seal of approval on you," he said, giving her a smile. "I'd like to think so anyway."

Renesmee ducked her head and laughed. "I sure hope so. It would be nice to have your mom like me."

Jacob leaned against the back of the couch and slid his arm around her shoulders. He didn't miss the way Nessie automatically curled against him, her task of stringing popcorn long forgotten. Her body seemed to mold with his. "I wish I could have met her."

"Me too. But she would have really loved you, you know that right?"

"I hope so," Renesmee said slowly. She lifted her head off of Jacob's shoulder. "Do you really think we're meant to be together? Like this?"

He stared at her for a moment, watching as her gaze turned slightly worrisome. His hand tightened on her shoulder and he nodded. "I always have. I just didn't know how we were supposed to be together until now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! I know a few of you thought I had forgotten about this lil story, but I haven't! Real Life has just been crazy the past week or so, so it took me awhile to get back into the swing of this. But I am, and I'll write until I'm out of ideas for these two. <strong>

**That said, be sure to follow me on Twitter for updates! TwilightCakes - and shoot me a tweet so I know to follow back!  
><strong>

**Happy Holidays all : )  
><strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Fireworks

**Chapter 13: Fireworks**

* * *

><p>Renesmee blinked as Jacob's words echoed in her mind.<p>

"_I didn't know how we were supposed to be together til now."_

She stared at him, unable to comprehend much other than the fact that Jacob said they were supposed to be together. Everything she had been hoping and dreaming for the past few years was suddenly falling into place. It was like a good dream.

"Do you…_mean_ that?" she asked quietly.

He put his failed attempt at a popcorn garland down and nodded. "Yeah. I mean…I had always hoped that our…bond was more than the _friendship _type only. I mean, I wanted to be your best friend and that hasn't changed. But supposedly sometimes imprints are only supposed to be best friends or like brothers. I had just hoped all these years that…we weren't like that. I wanted to have someone like…"

He trailed off, shrugging at his loss of words.

"Like…Sam and Emily? And…Paul and Rachel?"

He looked over at her and gave her a crooked smile. "Well…maybe not as vulgar as Paul and Rachel-"

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Well…I have to be inside Paul's head sometimes and Rach is my sister so…it can be graphic."

"Oh…_OH_," she laughed, getting what he was saying. "I guess you're right."

Jacob coughed awkwardly and made a weird noise in the back of his throat. "I just…not that I expected us to be all over each other, but…I secretly hoped that when you got older you'd want…more with me someday."

She felt the blush rising up in her cheeks as she stared ahead at the fire in his fireplace. "I…did too," she admitted.

He was silent a moment. Renesmee tipped her head to the side to watch as he looked forward and smiled to himself. He stretched his legs in front of him as they sat in front of his couch on the floor. She wasn't sure, but she swore he scooted a little closer to her.

"You know, I was really kinda relieved when you stopped by last night. Up at the main house," she said. The pictures of her relatives paired off in lovey couples was burned into her mind. For once, she yearned for that for herself.

"You seemed like it. But weren't you having a good time with your family?"

"Well, yeah…but you're my family too," she said. "Plus…the older I get, the harder it is to constantly be in the company of a bunch of couples. Especially couples like the ones in my family. Lovey dovey, all over each other….It just makes me really aware that I'm this…permanent third wheel. The older I get…"

Jacob nodded. "I feel ya there. Every pack bonfire or wedding I'm always…hangin' out," he sighed.

"Well…maybe the next time someone gets married or has an event you need to bring a date to…you could call me?"

He looked over at her with wide brown eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," she laughed softly. "I wouldn't mind. It'd be better than having you show up alone. Some girl might try to flirt her way into your heart…" she teased with a giggle. "And then I'd have to bite her."

"You're no venomous."

"Who said anything about venom?" she joked.

Jacob shook his head and looked back at the fire. "Ain't room in my heart, honey. You take it all up."

Renesmee laughed, her own heart swelling in her chest as she grinned to herself. "You mean that?"

"Swear," he said. "Just ask any of the guys. With you away at school, I'm just this pathetic, lonely bastard toiling away out here in the woods."

"Shut up," she laughed, elbowing him in the side. When she thought of Jacob, she _definitely_ didn't think of some pathetic man in a log cabin. Instead she pictured her Jacob as a rugged, charmingly handsome man that was the epitome of hot. His very essence was loveable, friendly, and passionate – everything she found herself wanting in a man. None of the guys at school even came close to comparing with Jacob in her book. She was sure none of them ever would.

"I get it about the couples though. It's nice that they've met someone, but sometimes you just want to beat them with a stick to get them away from each other for five seconds."

"I know! And it's like…you're my aunt! I don't want to know what my uncle likes in bed. Or in the _shower,"_ she giggled. "They don't mean to tell me these things but sometimes they just slip out."

Jacob's shoulders moved with laughter. "Ew, seriously?"

"Right?"

He paused his laughter enough to look at her seriously. "Alright though, next time there's a wedding or an occasion where I have to wear a tie, I'm calling you to stand by me all night and make me look pretty," he quipped.

"Deal," she said, offering him her palm. He shook it firmly, watching her smirk.

"What's that look for?"

"We should definitely kiss on it," she said solemnly, nodding at him. Jacob gripped her hand tighter, shrugging in agreement.

"If you say so," he said, using his grip to pull her closer. They met in the middle, their lips crashing together effortlessly as if they had done it a million times. She leaned into the kiss, trapping his plump lower lip between hers and sucking lightly. She had kissed other boys, sure. It was mainly out of curiosity more than anything. But none of those kisses had felt like _this. _Renesmee felt butterflies in her stomach and wondered if the felt the same way as he kissed her.

She broke away and was met with Jacob's wide smile.

"What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"Kissing me. What does it feel like?" she asked.

Jacob's dark eyebrows shot up. "Well…this is weird," he admitted. He cleared his throat and thought for a second before turning back to her. "It feels…like coming home."

She smiled, albeit unsurely. "How?"

"Well…I've…kissed girls…before," he admitted.

"Yeah my mom," she snickered.

"Hey now, I still maintain to this day that I only liked Bella like _that…_because my subconscious was telling me something about you. Okay?"

Renesmee just giggled. "Go on."

"Well…where was I? Oh. Other times it was nice but…kinda foreign. Like I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing because it didn't feel right. It didn't feel….there weren't sparks. With you…it's not just sparks, its fireworks and the band and the crowd cheering…" he trailed off, grinning ear to ear. "Is that bad?"

"No no!" she said quickly. "I just…wondered. I wanted to know if it felt the same way for you that it did for me, and….it sounds like it."

Jacob nodded. "It does feel that way. I…I'm just so happy that you feel the same way about me."

"I have for a long time Jacob. I just…didn't know how to tell you. So…really today was perfect. Getting you delivered to me in a pretty red bow and Santa hat pretty much made my year."

"So it was a good Christmas then?"

She bobbed her head as they both subconsciously leaned forward. Their lips were inches apart. Her eyes looked down at his; they were plump and slightly chapped but oh-so-kissable. She swallowed the saliva that had pooled in her mouth as she stared, her cheeks reddening slightly as she realized he too was looking at her lips.

"How about more fireworks?" she whispered.

Jacob chuckled softly. "I say bring it."

Renesmee licked her lips in anticipation before they met in the middle in a soft kiss. He moaned softly; so softly she almost missed it. She sucked his lower lip between her teeth, lightly scraping the inside of his mouth. He laughed against her mouth, making their teeth bump together.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Renesmee reached up, cradling his jaw with her hand as she ignored their clumsiness. She opened her connection, showing him a picture. Jacob laughed again, pulling away slightly to whisper softly.

"See? You see them too. Fireworks."

* * *

><p><strong>Cue the 'Awws!"<strong>

**Up Next: A Midnight run ; )**

**Be sure to follow me on twitter!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Belonging**

* * *

><p>Renesmee sat back from their kiss, her cheeks still a little flushed. He didn't look like he wanted to end it, but she knew he was trying to be responsible. She knew Jacob was holding back, even though she wished he wouldn't. But, she thought did had a point; they had only just decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend that <em>morning. <em>It would be a little fast for them to just fall into bed together after one day.

_Will he want to do that with me? Will it be too weird? I can tell he thinks of me as more than a friend, but…what if that transition is awkward?_

"What are you thinking?" he asked, looking hopefully at her palm. She pulled it back and held it to her chest protectively, giving him a tiny smile.

"Nothing," she giggled. "Just…" Her eyes drifted over to the windows behind him and suddenly lit up.

"What?"

She ignored his question and jumped up, racing to stand in front of the large windows overlooking the lake behind Jacob's picturesque cabin. Through the darkness, she could see the large, white snowflakes slowly fluttering to the ground. She stood mesmerized in front of the glass row of tall windows watching the snow flutter to the ground. Jacob grunted and stood up to follow her to see what the commotion was all about.

"What is it?"

"Snow," she breathed softly. Jacob's hand rested on her shoulder as he walked up behind her. His warm body seemed to radiate behind hers, making her look back over her shoulder with a warm smile she couldn't hide. She leaned back against his chest and watched the snowflakes fall. Her eyes watched them flutter to the deck outside for a moment before her eyes zeroed in on the reflection in the full-length glass of her and Jacob standing together. They just looked so _right together. _He still towered over her height wise but her small, lithe frame seemed to perfectly compliment his as they stood together watching the snow. They were so perfect together it made her heart clench with hope and longing in her chest. For a minute she was locked into one of the deep, dark fantasies of her mind. Jacob immediately seemed to sense when her mind went someplace else.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, repeating his question from earlier.

"Nothing," she said slowly, glancing at her hands.

Jacob squeezed her tighter against his chest. "Tell me….or better yet…show me?"

Renesmee tried her best to contain her blush.

_If you love him as much as you think you do, you shouldn't be afraid to show him the deepest desires of your heart, _her mind chided her.

Instead of avoiding it, she took a deep breath and held her palm to Jacob's neck to show him what she was thinking of. It was embarrassing, but it was from the deepest part of her inner longings. Her mind quickly pieced together the picture to show him what she meant.

It was a vision about belonging.

She could remember the way her family stood together when they were watching or observing something; Rose & Emmett draped over each other, her parents curled into each other, Alice leaning on Jasper's shoulder, and Carlisle with his arm around Esme. The couples always stood perfectly paired and looking like they had fallen out of a storybook. And then there was usually Renesmee…standing alone and off to the side, a gangly little kid. Always alone. Her mind's eyes shifted away from the scene to show Jacob from a third person perspective how she felt. There were the nine of them, standing in a row, perfectly paired except for _her._ The vision was tinged with a flavor of desolation and loneliness. She heard him inhale behind her as he watched the scene unfold.

Renesmee stood, alone and solitary, watching the four perfect couples. And then, Jacob walked up in the vision. Renesmee turned and smiled at him, making her body slowly grow and change from a young girl to the woman. She morphed before his eyes, making herself into the ideal person in her mind.

Then, she showed him the way it would look as he walked up beside her, his arm sliding around her waist. They glanced up at each other and shared a secret smile, their eyes conveying an unspoken bond. In her mind, the addition of Jacob made her complete; a pair, just like the others. As much as she loved being unique and an individual, it was times like this where she wanted to _belong. _

Slightly embarrassed, she pulled her hand away and hoped he wouldn't laugh.

Jacob's hazy eyes refocused as he looked down at her. "You think you don't belong?"

Wordlessly she shook her head as she glanced at him over her shoulder. She felt him sigh against her back as she turned her attention back to their reflection in the dark glass. Jacob's eyes raked over hers in the reflection, his arm tightening around her middle.

"You belong here. With me. You always have."

Renesmee sighed. "But not like this. Not in the way we were meant to. We were always a pair, but not….like a _pair_ pair," she said, failing with her words. What she meant was the difference between two friendly playmates and a mated pair of lovers.

Jacob seemed to understand without needing to hear the words. He lowered his head to put his lips next to her ear. "You and me both, sweetheart," he teased.

Renesmee whirled around in his arms and eyed him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I was after your mom once; it's no big secret. After she…after the marriage, I felt like the odd man out but I still wanted to be around her. That was you of course, but…I still felt like the oddball. The third wheel, whatever. Like they were ten speeds and I was the stupid tricycle," he chuckled. His arms tightened around her middle. "We don't have to be that anymore. But you need to think about it. If after New Year's you want…more, then…we can talk about it."

She looked up at him with a hopeful gaze and nodded. "Good."

"This is a big decision and I want…I want you to be sure," he explained.

Renesmee glanced at their reflection in the windows again and smiled. "I know I'll be sure Jacob."

There was a pregnant pause between them before he nodded and pulled her away from the windows. "Good, now…want to enjoy the snow?"

Renesmee cocked her head to the side. "Is it time for a run?"

"Maybe," he grinned, flashing his white teeth. She felt her heart stutter for a moment as she became temporarily overwhelmed by his bright smile. Sometimes he made her feel like a star struck teen.

"It's late though…are you sure?"

Jacob barked a laugh and playfully pinched her side. "I'm your boyfriend, not your chaperone. We can stay out as late as we want, remember?"

"You want to go on a midnight run then?" she asked hopefully, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Jacob nodded, already racing towards the door. They bolted outside, barely pausing to slam the front door behind them. She leaped off the front porch, flying off the wood in a graceful front flip. Jacob followed, hurdling over the front railing like he did it every day. They both hit the ground rather gracefully and took off. Renesmee's laughter echoed off the bare trees around them as he paused behind a log pile to strip down. He hastily tied his sweats to his ankle before exploding into the giant russet wolf she loved so dearly. She ran into the forest, soon joined by the sound of his large paws hitting the ground.

Renesmee grinned to herself. She _lived_ for moments like these. When she and Jacob could just be together and be _them. _ This part of their relationship hadn't changed since she was a kid. She had more memories than she could count of running through the woods like this with Jacob at her heels, her playful laughter sounding off the trees.

She cherished every single one.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm a review reply fail. Sorry - Real life has been crazy these past few weeks, but please know that I read every single review and loved it and it has inspired me to keep this fluffly lil fic moving along. I love you all!<strong>

**Up next: Part II of their midnight run in the snow : )  
><strong>

**If you'd like to follow me on twitter, I'm there to answer any questions or comments and I also give updates on where I am in the writing process!  
><strong>

** Twilightcakes on twitter!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Midnight Run**

* * *

><p>Jacob watched Renesmee as she bounded in front of him, giggling as her feet propelled her forward. She had inherited her father's speed there was no doubt in his mind about that. Her laughter echoed off the bare trees as they flew, her feet barely touching the ground long enough to make a footprint.<p>

He had missed this.

Running, letting loose, enjoying the abnormal part of himself was something he never got to do. Of course he loved his pack and the way they protected the community, but there was more to it than that. Phasing into wolf form had become a chore lately; one he did out of duty to his people. He rarely if _ever_ phased for fun anymore, especially now that Renesmee was at school. There was no point without his best friend; it just wasn't the same. They used to go for night runs all the time when she was younger. They would tear through the rural woods of Forks and La Push, safe from any evils and blissfully un-chaperoned. Of course back then she was just a kid escaping from her overprotective parents and he was the best friend who let her get away with anything she pleased.

Now…it was quite different.

He could appreciate it more. They were two abnormal beings; a shape shifter and a hybrid, neither one fitting in the outside world, yet somehow fitting together perfectly.

Renesmee leaped up into a tree, pausing until just the right moment. Then, without warning, she fell onto his back. Jacob barked a laugh and kept running with her perched between his shoulder blades. It didn't slow him as he galloped up to the meadow that had been their favorite hideout for years. This one was different from the one Edward and Bella frequented; it was closer to La Push and bigger, overlooking a mountain lake. Of course everything was frozen that time of year, but it was still their favorite spot. Even as a child his imprint had yearned for a spot that was _theirs. _

Paul and Rachel had the beach. Quil and Claire had the lookout point at the cliffs. Edward and Bella had the meadow, Rosalie and Emmett claimed the rocky cliffs.

This meadow was _theirs._

She laughed as he burst through the trees, phasing mid-leap. He kept her on his back, landing with a hard _thump_ on the ground below. They tumbled down into the snow, laughing as they rolled into a heap on the snowy ground.

"You've never phased mid-leap with me before," she laughed, straddling his torso. He reached up and brushed a lock of her bronzed hair away from her face, tucking in behind her ears.

"Yeah, well….I didn't because then I'd be naked. Like right now," he chuckled. Renesmee bit back a smile and nodded.

"I see."

Jacob watched her blush blossoming in the moonlight. "Is this okay?"

"Sure. I've seen naked men before Jacob. You aren't the first."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Is that so?"

She blushed deeper and shrugged, sitting back on his stomach. "Well….in like movies and stuff. And Leah got me a Playgirl magazine as a joke for my birthday."

Jacob burst out laughing. "You're _serious?"_

"Yeah," she nodded. "I didn't know what to do with it. I freaked out that my mom or dad would find it," she laughed. "It's still at school, buried somewhere."

"You kept it?"

She shifted on his stomach and looked away. "I was…curious."

Jacob felt something sizzle in his stomach. She was curious about _what_ exactly?

"Anything I can…assist with?"

She shook her head. "No, just….I mean I'd looked at Carlisle's medical books and that was purely educational. I'd always wondered what…like a real one looked like. All…erect and whatnot. This had a lot of dirty pictures in with and I just…it answered a lot of questions unintentionally," she giggled nervously.

Jacob watched as she rolled off of him and sprung up like a sprite would. _What questions did a Playgirl magazine answer? _

She tossed him a seductive look over her shoulder as she walked away, swinging her hips amidst the frozen grass. The snow was still falling all around them, dimming the light of the moon as it tried to peek through the clouds above. His sensitive ears could hear the snowflakes around him hitting the ground with a soft frozen '_plunk'._ It was so picturesque and perfect he suddenly feared it was a dream and he might wake up. What if tomorrow she woke up and the spell of Christmas was gone? The holiday always put people in a good mood, his imprint especially. There wasn't one thing about the day she didn't love. _What if that all ended as soon as Christmas was over?_

Renesmee's laugher from the corner of the meadow brought him back to reality. Jacob stood up and pulled on his sweatpants, grateful he had brought them despite their haste to leave. Even though they had reached a new level in their relationship he wasn't sure he was ready to go frolicking naked with her just _yet_.

Renesmee came running, her long legs sending her across the meadow with precision. He watched her push up from the ground and sail almost thirty feet up into the night sky with another peal of laughter. Her bronzed curls went flying as she reached up, grabbing a snowflake out of the air. Her feet hit the ground, making her land just inches from where he stood. Opening her hand, he looked down to see a perfect snowflake resting on her palm. Seconds later it was a drop of liquid. She laughed and took off a second time. Higher and higher she went, sailing up and plucking snowflakes out of the air to show him. It wasn't often that she got to let the part vampire side of her out; most of the time she worked at trying to appear normal. Jacob smiled as he thought of how his imprint loved to show off for him by leaping up into the air and catching snowflakes. She had done it ever since she was a kid; the first year they had done this had been right before the Volturi war.

Renesmee landed in front of him with a soft grunt and showed him another one before it melted. Bored with the game, she wiped her hand on the flannel shirt of his she was wearing and grinned at him.

"You're getting pretty good at those vampy little jumps," he teased. "How high can you go now?"

She shrugged, giving him a coy smirk. "I don't know. I don't get to act this way very often," she admitted, dancing around in front of him. She spun in a circle with her arms out, opening her mouth to catch another snowflake on her tongue. He laughed loudly as it promptly melted, giving her a playful shove.

"You know sometime we could live like…out in the middle of nowhere. If you want."

Renesmee stopped spinning, frowning slightly at him. "What…do you mean?"

"I mean we live forever, right? Let's…sometime just live out in the middle of nowhere, just the two of us. We can do whatever we want and do things like this all the time if you want to. You can hunt and we can run and just…be us. No one else."

"I would actually really enjoy that. You'd…want to live with me?"

Jacob grinned. "Of course I would. If you want to. Even just as friends," he offered platonically. "No pressure. I just thought it would be fun to have a couple years without everyone around us. We could act like ourselves and stay out all night in the woods and…grocery shop like our parents are out of town for the weekend."

She beamed. "I'd love that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed her by the hips, pulling her closer to him. "Good. I want you all to myself," he laughed, dipping her backwards into a dramatic pose. Renesmee gigged loudly against the falling snow and let him dip her backwards until her hair touched the ground. She only stopped her laughter when Jacob pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! I hope all of my lovely readers are happy and safe and enjoy this little fic tonight! Love you all! <strong>


End file.
